Rosario Vampire: A Rising Soul OLD VERSION
by The Red Infinity
Summary: Tsukune Aono, the last son of the Aono Family, a family known for their mastery and prowess of the Soul Wavelength, has enrolled into Youkai Academy, possibly one fo the most dangerous places in the Monster World, with his powers suppressed.. Will he be able to survive the deadly monster school or be lead to his doom by the dangers that await inside his first high school year?
1. Human: Chapter 1

A teenage boy with brown hair that was brushed back, leaving a few strands downward had walked off a bus. His outfit consisted of a pastel green blazer with white highlights that was unbuttoned to reveal a white dress shirt fitted with a slightly loose red tie. On his wrist was a jewel that was a bright red with a golden brace to hold it on, which on the other wrist was a watch that had been keeping track of the time and date. He picked up his brown suitcase while his brown backpack was over his back. He then checked his phone, a missed text from a few contacts.

Ise, Tatsu, and Kyo-chan. Three important people in his life and childhood. He smiled as he put his phone in his pocket. "I'll have to answer those later." He said as he began to walk into the forest, which was filled with dead trees.

He looked around, the scene had a gloomy tone to it as he sighed. "These poor trees.. It would be cruel to leave them like this." He placed his hand on one of them, which the jewel around the wrist of the arm had glown brightly, the tree glowing in resonance with the jewel before it sprouted leaves full of color, soon that light began to transfer to the trees it had contact with, and the process continued on through the forest. As he saw this, he grew a smile.

* * *

A little girl had been watching from behind a dead bush that had suddenly grew vibrant leaves with awe as the student boy continued to walk. "..that was amazing~!" She whispered to herself.

"That boy.." Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him turn around, taking a close look at his face, which was the absolute definition of handsome in her eyes. "No.. That _man_.. Shall be mine.." She said with a smirk. The wand in her hand glowing brightly.

* * *

'_My name is Tsukune Auno. To be honest, I was brought to this place by a mix up. But. I don't think too badly of it. After 2 years of nothing but training with Ise and Tatsu under some old guys at our Martial Arts Dojo, Rayleigh and Master Roshi, I kinda got a little too behind in my studies and flunked my High School Entrance Exam.. It sucked mostly because I knew the answers to all the questions I missed, I was just too tired to think straight that day. I think it was one of the first days I got me some much needed rest._' He continued to walk through the now lively woods with his free hand in his pocket.

'_You see, it was more of a shock than a mix up, really. My mom had suddenly pulled me out of Kuoh Academy and sent me to this Youkai Academy place that my dad, Koji Auno, who had left me before my birth, had signed me in to.. What the hell was that, by the way? But, I guess it's not all that bad. I got separated from my friends Ise and Tatsu, but we all keep in touch__._' He looked to the sky as he began to flashback in his mind. '_And every day, I get this weird feeling. The feeling that we'll meet again. No matter how long, we will. I don't know if it's some kind of premonition, or just a gut feeling.. But I believe in it with all my heart._' He then scoffed at the memories as he continued walking.

'_I guess you could say.. I believe destiny might have brought me here.. But I don't think I'll ever know wh-_' "WATCH OOOOOUUUUTTT!" He stopped and turned when he saw a bike rattling. On reflex, he had dropped his bag quickly and jumped, grasping hold of the person on the bike as it had raced forward and hit a tree. Tsukune had then dropped down and sighed a breath of relief.

"T-Thank you.." He then looked down as he saw the person the cute voice he heard belonged to. It was like a light surrounded her as he saw her.

The beauty of her was astounding, it was like it was repelling him because he was unworthy of gazing upon it. Her bubblegum pink hair ran down her neck and back, as he could feel it in his hands, the softness matched that of cotton candy. Her emerald green eyes had brought him to comfortness, as he could feel his heart calming at the sight of them. And her pale skin had the texture of a figurine, making her seem like a genuine piece of art. More beautiful than the Mona Lisa, at least in his eyes. He then noticed that his hand had subconsciously traveled dangerously close to her thigh, as she had been blushing in response. He then set her down and backed away a bit.

"I-I'm sorry!" He had said as he bowed in apology, his head hitting his the bike metal and he rubbed his head, his nose bleeding a bit as he still had images of her in his mind. "Y-Your bleeding!" She had stood up and walked over to him, pulling a handkerchief out from her breast pocket, which he had taken notice was from the same type of blazer as he was wearing. That would have to mean.. He gets a cute ass classmate!

As she reached for it though, she had taken a sniff. "This.. Smell.." He blinked. Smell? Whatever could she have meant? He then took a sniff of her hair and his eyes went wide. '_OHHHHHH MYYYYY GOOOOODDDD! The smell of her hair is far too incredible for my nostrils to even handle..!_' He screamed out mentally, but she then had pulled him closer, as if going for a kiss. He gulped. He was glad to have helped her, but he didn't think this kind of appreciation was necessary. "I can't help myself.. I need.. A taste!" She had then sat up more and bit down onto his neck, sucking down the blood from his neck.

'_Oh shi- Urgh- It's.. Fine.. I can still breathe.. And she's not taking too much.._' He felt the Hamon Energy within him slightly lack a bit, but they returned to normal after she pulled away, looking down a bit. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.. I just couldn't help myself, because I'm a vampire, you know?" She said innocently. '_Wait, did she say a Vampire?! Well.. I guess it's not that hard to believe.._' He sweatdropped, he knows the Supernatural exists.. One time he walked into Ise's room and saw his girlfriend, Yuma, sprouting black wings from her back.. Definitely supernatural. It hadn't changed the fact that she was incredibly beautiful.

Her eyes had been wide as she had looked to the teen in front of her. "I-I forgot to introduce myself! M-My name's Moka, Moka Akashiya." She nodded quickly as she had introduced herself, albeit still a bit shy. She's truthfully never had a proper conversation with anyone other than her family members. So, this was a first. "Well, Moka. It's nice to meet you. I'm Auno Tsukune." He had offered her a hand. She had then looked up as she saw him give her a bright smile.

Ba dunk-! She felt her heart beat a little faster after seeing his face, she had then gulped as she had decided to just spit out what was going to say. "U-Um.. Forgive me.. I-I've never really done this before.. I don't want to be a bother.. But, um.. W-Will you be my friend, Tsukune?" He had sat back, with a dumbfounded face, he then laughed. As he did, she had looked down. '_..i-is that a no..?_' She began to feel a bit sad, but then he spoke. "Is that all? Well, I was planning to ask you if we could be friends anyway. So, of course I will, Moka." Her heart relaxed as she heard those words, she then jumped forward and hugged him tightly. "Oh, I'm so glad!" He then smiled as she held onto him as tightly as she could. "H-Hey, Moka..?" She then looked to him. "Y-You're holding onto me a bit too tightly.." She then backed away a bit as she heard that. "O-Oh I'm so sorry!" She said as he bowed in apology, but he waved her off.

"No, I'm fine." He dusted himself off. "That blazer.. Are you going to Youkai Academy, too, Tsukune?" She said as she examined his clothing. "Oh- yeah. First year." She smiled brightly. "Me too!" She jumped in delight as the two begun to walk toward the school, Tsukune grasping his dropped bag along the way. "I think they have a Ceremony or something along those lines?" Tsukune said as he looked to her.

"Yeah, to welcome all the newcomers." Moka nodded to this, then she sighed. "Ah mou, that means I might not see Tsukune for a little while.." She looked to him. "We're going to hang out today, right?" She gave him a stern look, telling him _no_ is not the right answer.

"Y-Yeah. I guess I'll try to catch you after the ceremony."

The two had then walked in toward the school.

* * *

**Rosario + Vampire: A Rising Soul  
****_Human: Chapter 1 | The First Woman's A Vampire?! Moka Akashiya!_**

* * *

His goal was not met. The hallways were filled to the brim after the ceremony of second and third years conversing with one another. He had groaned as he sat in his chosen Desk in Class 1-3, looking out the window with a look of disappointment. She was probably one of the liveliest things he's seen since entering the school. He looked outward to the forest he transformed some of his Hamon Energy to give life to. It brought a smile to his face.

"A-Ano, I'm sorry I was late, I got a little held up after the ceremony looking for someone.." He turned to see a- No, the only familiar face in this school for him, Moka Akashiya, walking in the classroom door, breathing a bit as she turned toward the class. "M-My name is Moka Akashiya, I'll be looking forward to having class with all of you." She said with a bright smile on her face, which had all the men in the classroom swooning as they stood and roared out.

"Hot! She's just too damn hot!"

"I think I was blessed to come to this school!"

"I'm _so _looking forward to this year!"

Moka had been looking around to see anywhere to sit until her eyes detected a familiar face. She then gasped dramatically. "TSUKUNE!" She blurred over to him and hugged onto him like a grapple launcher. "This is great! We're in the same class together!" She said with a bright smile on her face, to which Tsukune had no time to react.

"My, what lively students we have this year.." Said a woman wearing a Cat shirt that seemed a lot like a dress shirt. She had a part of her hair that resembled cat ears.. No. Those were actual cat ears. "Alright, everyone. Settle down. My name is Mrs. Shizuka Nekonome, and I'll be your homeroom Teacher for this School Year, nya!" They all had looked to the teacher, who had a bright smile on her face.

"Alright, first things first. As you all know, Youkai Academy is a school _built_ by monsters, _run_ by monsters, and is _for_ monsters." She said this all with an innocent smile. Tsukune mentally noted this as something he didn't know at all about this school. That's just great. He's a human. Definitely not gonna fit in. "The fundamental for this school is to help you all fit in with the Human World, which is now controlled by the Humans." She pointed to the chalkboard. "In order for us to coexist properly, this school is necessary. So, the first rule is to never exhibit your true forms under any circumstances while on campus." He noted that, it would certainly be easier for him to get around if all the students look human just like him.

"Then, Rule 2, you must never tell anyone your Monster Race, for the privacy safety of all students on campus." Got it, he figured that was good, a practice of keeping your true forms hidden from the Humans once you graduated. But, Moka already told me her true identity.. I guess I'll have to ignore that now, it's not like she knew that was against the rules then, right? He then sat back as Nekonome continued her speech.

* * *

"Tsukune, Tsukune, look!" Moka pointed around the school hallway, looking at all the stuff around, dragging Tsukune like a ragdoll who could only nod as he was being pulled too much for him to focus on speaking rather than standing straight.

"Ehehe, yeah.. I'm looking." He said once he finally caught up, noticing the looks of all the students around him and sweatdropping.

"What's a goddess like her doing with a kid like that?!"

"If he touches her, he's dead."

"Damn straight."

He sighed, once again, bloodlust is thrown his way. Can't catch a break here, can he? He guessed it was just how a monster school was. He had relaxed, he was with Moka. He had then been brought out of his thoughts when Moka all of a sudden stopped, looking forward to see a guy that was a little above his height, having a muscular build on him wearing a more open variation of his own attire, looking at him with more bloodlust than the students behind him.

"Hey, there, sexy.. What're ya doin' hangin' with a bitchy boy like this?" The teen had walked over and picked Tsukune up off the ground by his collar, Tsukune raising a brow as he didn't seem bothered by it. "You _should_ be hanging out with a stud like me, more capable for someone of your taste." He smirked as he had then gripped Tsukune's collar tighter, who had grasped his wrist in response.

"I'm sorry, but.." Tsukune had gripped it tightly, the teen holding him soon wincing in pain a bit and letting go of him as he rubbed his hand. Tsukune had landed on his feet and smiled a bit. "..I'm going to have to personally decline for Moka. I'm pretty sure she was planning to take me around the school some more." He had turned to Moka, who seemed to have been glaring a dagger at the other teen, but she had blushed a bit and smiled when Tsukune had offered her a hand, the two walking away from the scene.

Meanwhile, the other male had clutched his fist in anger. "I don't know who the hell that cheeky bastard thinks he is.. But I'm going to kill him.." He stomped on a soda can that rolled up toward him, the contents of the drinks splattering everywhere, and the shorter boy that had chased it on the ground crying in defeat.

"I'll make him rue the day he ever fucked with Saizou Komiya."

* * *

**Rosario.. [Sealed] | Soul Release.. [5%] / Soul Suppress [Active]**

* * *

"Wow, Tsukune, you handled that situation _really _well." Moka said with an amazed look on her face, Tsukune shrugging. "I used to deal with bullies a lot back in Junior High." He looked outward. "He was really no different." Moka had then looked out to where Tsukune was looking toward, the forest had been more lively than she had ever seen them.. That's odd.

Tsukune had breathed out for a split second as he had looked to his arm, he could see through one of his veins, blue light flowing through it. '_I shouldn't have really tried to use my power with Soul Suppress active.. It only causes backlaches.. Luckily, I only put a small amount out. With this power.. I might be able to get off as being a monster, since not many humans can use it.._' He sighed in relief quietly as he then looked over to Moka, who had seemed to be getting closer.. Nope. Definitely getting closer.

"Well, um.. Tsukune.. I'm just.. Really happy.. You are the first.. That I've ever drank blood from.." Tsukune had sweatdropped internally. '_Didn't realize that was a big deal for Vampires.._' He had then widened his eyes as he felt a sudden aura, like a predator that had waited long to catch its prey had finally succeeded, as she wrapped her arms around him. "The truth is.. I don't think I'll ever be able to suck anyone else's blood.. Because.. Yours is so sweet.." She had inched closer to where she had bit him on the neck, pulling him into a hug.

Tsukune had then gasped when he had for a split second saw another form in the place of Moka, her hair white, her eyes Red, and her figure more matured, though with the same face. He had jumped back a bit, which caused Moka to look at him with a worried expression. "Tsukune..? Are you alright..?" She asked as he had shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry, Moka.. I'm fine." He smiled. '_Was that..?_' That question seemed to echo in his mind. "So, Moka.. You say that you're a Vampire.. But, you really don't seem to fit the scary part of the bill." He looked to her. "Oh, well.. That's because of this cross on my chest." Tsukune looked to the cross on her chest, but didn't fail to notice the now exposed top of her cleavage and blushed a bit.

"This cross is what's known as a Rosario.. Which is a type of seal that suppresses Monster Power.. While mine is able to suppress my Vampiric Personality and overall power itself." She explained. Tsukune had soaked up the information into his mind, noting what she had said. '_So.. That must've been what I saw just now.._' He had then looked to her with a smile. "Well, scary or not. Moka is Moka." He shrugged.

Moka had then smiled brightly and hugged onto him tightly. "Oh, Tsukune-!" Tsukune chuckled a bit as he had smiled. '_For a _Monster School_, the place isn't bad at all._'

* * *

Tsukune had been walking toward the dormitory buildings with his bags as he had looked up to it. It was practically about to fall over! The building is literally cracked on the bottom, is it even stable to live in?! And with all the moss over it, has anyone thought to clean the place?! Jeez, even the worst kinds of monsters have gotta have _some _sense of cleanliness, right?! _Right_?! He mentally panicked as he sighed and walked toward it.

'_How the hell am I going to take 5 whole years in this run down place..?_' Tsukune groaned as he had opened the door into it, closing it behind him as the building itself had creaked.

He had taken a look around. Talk about looking better on the inside than out, the place had looked like your run of the mill 5-star Hotel, which made Tsukune feel out of place.

* * *

Moka had a smile on her face as she was on her way to her own dormitory building. '_Today has been the best day! I made a new friend!_' She smiled as she had been swaying her head back in forth to her own mental rhythm. It was clear that she was more than satisfied with her first day, she made a new friend right before school started, one that actually likes her.

She had then suddenly stopped, as she felt an image appear in her mind as she remembered back to when she sucked Tsukune's blood.. The taste of it.. She could recognize that.. It was human.. '_..wait. That means-?!_' Was her first friend really someone of the race she's loathed her entire life?

All the way through Junior High, she had been bullied by the Humans around her, unable to look past the fact that she's a Vampire.. Could.. Tsukune end up like that.. No. She didn't want to think about that. She shook her head and continued walking. She didn't want to pry into it, though. It was against school rules to talk about your true identities.. So maybe that could help things.. Tsukune was different. Instead of trying to kill her.. He simply gave her a warm smile and welcomed her into his life.. It made her feel like some miracle occurred and he was the embodiment of her wish.. To have a friend.

As she was in thought, she had bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sor-" She went wide eyed as she saw that it was Saizou, who had an agitated look on his face. "Good.. You're finally alone.. You seemed really attached to that Tsukune guy.." He stretched out and popped his neck before he smirked.

"I'll just have to train you to stay away from that twirp.. Among other things." He laughed as Moka had backed away in fear. "N-No.. Stay away.." Saizou had licked his lips as she had her back against a tree, looking up at him in pure terror. "Oh, come on.. Don't be like that.. Your first time's gonna be with a guy like me instead of some sugarcane." He had then smirked. "I guess I'll have to cancel out fear with fear before I get my way, huh..?" He shrugged as he had then waved out his arms, a sudden pulse emanating from his body as his muscles began to expand as his skin bulged and folded over the surging muscles.

Once the change was complete, his bones had been like armor over his folded skin, that acted like an armor of its own, the bones making blades at his elbows, ankles, and shoulders. As Moka looked in horror at the sight before her, he had laughed maniacally.

"Why don't you show me _you__r_ true form, eh, Moka?" He walked over slowly, his tongue whipping out from his mouth, it wrapping around her leg. Soon he had used it to throw Moka into another tree.

"AGH!" She screamed out in pain as she hit it hard, it cracking at the impact as she slid down it, breathing heavily. "I-It's against.. School rules.."

"Ya know what? _Fuck_ School Rules." He had done the process once more, slamming her into the next tree twice, it shattering as she had fallen with it.

Moka had tumbled off the broken tree as she had held her stomach. '_Someone.. Please.. Help me.._' She had struggled to stand. "..Tsu... kune..!" She breathed out. Then, once she noticed her Vampiric healing capability had come into affect, she slid under Saizou and took off running.

'_Where would he be..?_' Moka had been looking around, scanning the area for Tsukune. He was the only person she could count on in this situation. '_..there!_'

She had run toward a patch near the Bus Stop Area.

* * *

Tsukune had been eating an Apple from a tree that he had used his charm created by Professor Lillith E. Lucifer III, [_Life Bringer_]. He found it quite satisfactory, considering the trees around were just dead before he had come there. He had felt the wind blow in his hair as he had looked to the yellow sky above his head.

'_Despite it being a school for monsters.. This place is just like any regular old school.. I guess that.. All beings just live the same way.._' He had breathed a sigh of relief. Living in monster school wasn't actually going to be as hard as he thought. It felt just like any other school. 'Cept maybe the fact that he would have to watch his back more often.. But that shouldn't be too much for him.

"Tsukune!" He had turned over to see Moka running up to him. He has stood up with a smile, but then had a confused look on his face when he saw her get behind him and holding onto his shirt tightly.

"H-Huh? What's up, Moka?" Tsukune had looked to her confused, but then turned when she had screamed, having little time to react as Saizou had been in front of him throwing a hard punch his way.

_**CRAAAAAASH!**_

Saizou had smirked. "Well.. I wanted to beat your damn face in ever since I first saw you.." He then widened his eyes in shock as Tsukune had blocked the attack. His arms was covered in blue lining down to his forearm that had formulated the outline of claws over his hands, except the claws were short and were over his knuckles as blue aura filled the gaps between the lines. "[_Soul Release_].. 25%." A blue pulse of aura released from Tsukune's body, wind picking up as it had soon blasted Saizou back a few feet, Moka clinging onto his shirt tightly in awe.

Tsukune had took a breathe as he had looked to Moka, then back toward Saizou. "Listen. I don't know what the hell's going on here.. But you're not taking another step near Moka." The look had become a glare. One that was responded in kind as Saizou stood. "You little shit!" He jumped forward, Tsukune doing the same as the two had clashed fists, a whiplash of wind flaring outward as they continued to clash like this for a while, making the trees sway as Moka simply watched in awe.

'_Saizou's strong.. If I make the wrong move, I'll-!_' The clashes ended once Tsukune had been lost in his thoughts, taking a hard to punch to his cheek, being sent flying through a few trees, tumbling a bit as he had groaned. "D-Damn it.. My body.. Still isn't strong enough.. Huh..?" He coughed a bit as he fell down.

"Tsukune!" Moka made to run over to him, though Saizou had stepped in front of her with a confident smirk. "I get it.. Your body.. Unlike mine.. You may be able to get stronger, but your body's strength doesn't change at all.. Which leaves it just as weak and frail as it started, eh?" He laughed loudly. "I don't know what race you are.. But that's certainly a sucky ass power!"

Tsukune had growled a bit as he tried to stand. '_Damn it.. I can't.. Be losing already.. Am I really still.. That weak..?!_' He growled as he slammed his fist into the ground, slowly standing up as he had glared toward Saizou. "..screw.. You.." He weakly said as he had got into a fighting stance once more and charged forward, throwing a punch more punches, getting a few hits in on him before Saizou had smacked the weakened Tsukune back down the hill that led to the Bus Stop.

Tsukune had hit the scarecrow sign hard as he groaned from the damage of the fall. "Damn it..!" He tried to stand, but to no avail, his body was too focused healing due to [_Life Bringer_]'s effect. Though.. He wished _[Life_ _Bringer_] wasn't as automatic.. It would be useful to be able to move out of the way from Saizou's next possible attack.

"Tsukune!" Moka had slid down the hill and ran over to him, pulling her close to him as she had begun to cry seeing his state. "I'm so sorry.. It's my fault you're in this mess.." She clutched him tightly as the tears fell down. "Vampires like me.. Only cause humans pain and suffering.." Moka had continued to cry. "But.. Even so.. I wanted.. I _always _wanted.. To just have one as a friend.." She smiled. "And.. You did that for me.." Tsukune had looked up to her as her tears had touched his face. "..but.. All I've done in return.. Is get you hurt.." She looked down sadly.

"Don't.. Say that.." Moka had looked with wide eyes. "..you haven't caused me any pain.. I'm.. Only hurt right now.. Because I got careless.. No biggie.." He smiled to her as he had reached up, whiping a tear from her face. "Moka.. I'm your.. Friend.. So.. You can always.. Count.. On.. Me.." He had groaned a bit as his body was still focused on his wound as his hand dropped. As it did, though, his hand had pulled off the Rosario on Moka's chest, to her surprise.

"It.. It came off..!" She said in shock as the cross had emanated a bright red light when it hit her lap. Moka's body was soon surrounded with a bright red aura as Bats had formed from the aura, flying all around her as they covered her.

"Is this.. Moka's.. Big change..?" Tsukune asked as he had looked up, his body recovered as he had sat up.

* * *

**Rosario.. [Unsealed] | Soul Release.. [25%] / Soul Suppress.. [Active]**

_**Moka's Vampiric Power?!**_

* * *

Saizou had a few tick marks as he was angered, feeling that he was completely forgotten. "Hey, you bitches! I'm still here you know!" He had jumped down and landed close to the hill, it creating a small crater as he had looked with a brow raised toward the bats swarming over a female body. "Huh..? Where'd Moka go, pipsqueak?" He looked to Tsukune, who only nudged his head to the figure before him.

"Oh, I get it.. So she's finally decided to show herself!" He smirked as he had jumped toward the figure, aiming to throw a punch. Though, one of the bats had come off of the figure, revealing a blood red, menacing eye that had glared toward him. Saizou had then jumped back as he felt an oppressive aura. "W-What the hell..?! This.. This can't fucking be.." He looked to his hand, it shaking violently. "No.. I'm not afraid.. Just.. A little startled, damn it.."

The bats had soon scattered as the figure was revealed to be Moka, though her Breasts were a size up, her waist and rear more curved, and her body more muscularly refined. She also had a notable change in her color as her hair become a dark silver and her eyes a killing red. Though, she wasn't the only thing that changed, as it seemed her presence itself had caused the sky to turn to a blood red color, and the earth cloaked itself in a purplish appearance.

"So this is a.. Genuine vampire.. Huh..?" Tsukune had stood up, shaking his wrist as he had felt the healing had worked well. '_Thanks Professor Lilith, I think I'd be fucked if I didn't have this._' He sweatdropped internally, he would've probably died already if he didn't have [_Life Bringer_] on him.

"Tsukune." He looked up, the new Moka's voice being deeper and willful than the previous one's. "Uh- Yeah?" He blinked. "Do me a favor, will ya? Lemme take over your fight." She stretched out as she had popped her back. "It's been far too long since I've had something to kick." She smirked as she had hopped back and forth, much like Ryu from Street Fighter.

Saizou had twitched his brow as he had charged toward Moka. "Damn you! I don't care if you're a Vampire! I'm going to kick your ass and show every-fucking-body that I am the _best_!" He continuously threw punches, which she had evaded easily. After backflipping to dodge a downward hook, she had yawned. "My. You challenge me, yet you have absolutely no power to back yourself up." She clicked her teeth in annoyance as her foot had then collided with the side of Saizou's face.

"Know your place!" She kicked him far off, Saizou crashing into the hillside hard, his body returning to human state as he had fallen to his knees and hit the ground. "..I've.. learned.. my place.." He barely managed to say before passing out. "Good." She smirked as she had then turned to Tsukune.

"Tsukune.. There is much I feel the need to discuss with you.. Though.. It doesn't seem like I'm fully recovered.." She had looked to her hands, then back to Tsukune. "Though, do tell me.. What was that power you used just now?"

"Oh.. That power was.. My soul's power." She blinked dumbfoundedly. "D-Don't give me that look, I know it sounds crazy, but I'm serious!" He rolled down his sleeve to show the blue lines at his veins. "You see these? These are what connect my body to my _Soul Wavelength_." He had then rolled it back down. "Which, I use the power that flows from it to move my body at a higher percentage in order to empower myself, basically." He explained.

"But. I can't go all out because.. Just like you. I have a seal on my powers.." He looked to her. "..so, if I use my powers at a higher percentage than the seal permits.. Then I'll suffer consequences from it." He then shrugged. "But.. I haven't gone over the limiter for a while."

She had then walked over and grasped the Rosario from his hand. "I see.." She had then clicked it onto the choker around her neck's chain. "..this year is going to be interesting with you around.. Auno Tsukune." He was caught off guard when she suddenly fell into his arms, reverting back to normal. He then looked up, just noticing the sky's change as the scenery reverted to normal. He had then looked to Moka with a smile.

"It looks like I'm just going to have to.. Get used to this, then.." He chuckled.

* * *

**_Chapter 1 | FIN_**

* * *

_So, yeah. This is my first story in a while~ So, let me know what you guys think. I may or may not have gotten a bit rusty, and the imagination station's still getting back in the zone, but I'm still trying, ya know? So. Please, give me some feedback in the reviews to let me know how I can make this better, and I know that Tsukune's abilities will need some explaining. Which they will, I promise.  
__Anyways, all in all, I honestly do want to try to press on this again. The whole writing thing hasn't left me, I don't think it will. So, if there's any requests you guys want in this story, then please. Just let me know. __Well, then. Ciao for now!  
\- Red_

_Terms to Remember  
_[_Life Bringer_]  
\- An invention created by the great-great-great granddaughter of Lilith E. Lucifer I, Lilith E. Lucifer III. It's abilities are not necessarily to restoring objects, but to cause them to heal faster by removing any hinderances to the reparation process, thus causing it to reform itself in response. For example, if a tree were to have died due to too much of a certain need, it would remove the excess amount and cause the plant to reflorish. So, it's abilities obviously cannot heal at every situation. In order to heal an animal form, a wound must be present, or Life Bringer will not heal it. Also, if that being has died, it can only heal the body, thus making it incapable of reviving said being.

[_Soul Suppress_]  
\- A technique Tsukune's mother, Kasumi Aono, had used on him to suppress his overflowing Soul Wavelength's power to keep it from putting harm to anyone or him when he was a child. Though it could be seen as a simple procedure for a mastered _Soul Reaper_, or a user of the Soul Arts, Tsukune is unable to relieve himself of the Seal due to his lack of skill in his power.

[_Soul Release_]  
\- A technique Tsukune uses to allow himself to use a certain amount of his Soul Wavelength's power whilst under _Soul Suppress_'s effect. Though, if he were to use too high of a percentage, for example: 75% or higher, his body would suffer harsh backlash from the increased force of _Soul Suppress _in order to return him to sustainable levels.

[_Rosario_]  
\- A cross Magic Item designed to seal the power of the bearer. In Moka's case, it's seal is so strong that it seals Moka's true personality, leaving behind an alter-ego with an opposing view.

_People to Remember  
_[_Tsukune Aono_]  
\- A 16 year-old male human that was enrolled into the private school Youkai Academy by his "missing" father, Koji Aono. As an Aono, he carries an incredible Soul Wavelength and powerful skill in it. Though, his skill is not masterful enough as his mother had to place a seal on him as a child to prevent his Soul Power from overflowing. Despite this, Tsukune still aims to become strong enough to protect what he cares for and one day break the seal, being strong enough for his father to recognize that he's an Aono and come home to see his mother.

[_Moka Akashiya_]  
\- A female Vampire with split personality, literally, who is the first person that Tsukune comes to meet on his adventure into Youkai Academy. On one side being a cute and innocent girl while on the other a battle ready and noble, the two are still none to mess with. Equipped with the Rosario, her powers are sealed, but for some unknown reason, Tsukune is able to remove the Rosario from it's chain, awakening the _Inner _Moka.


	2. Human: Chapter 2

Tsukune had been sitting on his bed, watching Sakamota Desu Ga? Episode 1 on the flatscreen TV provided for his room. Tsukune had come up with an idea since his battle with Saizou.

He realized that his raw power alone was not good enough, as his body still wasn't a good support for it. So he figured why not rely on Anime to obtain his answers. He looked to his notepad, a T Chart made. On one side, it was Hero's Technique _(勇者__技術 / Yusha Gijutsu)_ and True Hero's Technique _(__真勇者技術 / Shin no Yusha Gijutsu)_. Listed under the first table was anime moves like "Repetition Side Step", "Serious Side-Hops", and "Sky Walk". While under the second was items like "Full Counter", "Serious Punch", and "8 Trigrams: 64 Palms".

Most people would call him crazy for this, but it was necessary for his own personal evolution. After all, the best counter for strength was technique and strategy. He had then picked up his remote. "On to the next one, then." He smirked.

* * *

Moka had been sitting in her dorm room with a satisfied smile on her face. She had been holding a small plush bat that Tsukune had bought her today while they were walking through the newly opened shopping area. She swayed her head back and forth as she had an image in her mind.

She and Tsukune were going to be happy together.. Together.. Together. The thought had caused her to suddenly turn red as her ears steamed out. "U-U-Um, well.. Time for bed, then!" She had quickly hopped into bed, folding into the covers.

She had then looked to the plush she held. "..good night.. Tsukune."

* * *

'_My name is Tsukune Auno. To be honest, I wasn't expecting for my High School years to be _this _out of the ordinary.. Though. It wasn't surprising, I mean.. It _is _a school for monsters._' Tsukune had looked over to his alarm clock and chopped it, turning it off as he sat up in his bed, stretching his arms out. He then walked into his bathroom as he had brushed his teeth and washed his face off. '_But, it's not too bad. I am a member of the Aono family, so it would kinda be a shame if I couldn't survive._' He told himself mentally as he had buttoned up his pants and shirt, straightening his tie a bit and putting on his blazer as the finishing touch.

'_Well, I guess it won't be too bad, so long as things stay at peace.. Hell, who am I kidding..?_' He laughed at himself internally as he walked down the stairs, waving to the other male residents as he took his leave. He took a breathe of the surprisingly fresh air as he had put his hands in his pockets, enjoying the peaceful morning.

"Yo, Tsukune! I hear you kicked Saizo's ass!"

"Can you teach me how to be a badass?"

"Oh, me too!"

He looked to see three male students of slightly different heights had been walking up behind him, but their attention all turned to the resident Vampire of the School as she had been walking up to them with a smile. "Moka~!" They all ran toward her with hearts in their eyes, but she somehow managed to slip past them as she had her eyes on Tsukune. "Tsukune!"

Tsukune had turned as he had seen Moka runnning up to him from behind, being followed by the gaze of three males behind her.

"Ooh damn, Moka's hot!"

"If it weren't for that Tsukune guy, I'd be hoppin' my ass in there!"

"Lucky bastard~!"

Tsukune had sweatdropped. '_They were just talking to me with high praise before.._' Moka had then pulled him along. "Come on, Tsukune! We've got a morning to enjoy~!" She chirped cheerfully, which Tsukune had chuckled to.

'_Gotta say, I wasn't expecting my first friend in this school to turn out to be one of the most powerful monsters here.. Moka Akashiya. A sweet girl on the outside while she's still wearing her [_Rosario_].._' He looked to her smiling face as she had been walking him down the walkway. '_But once the [_Rosario_] comes off.. She changes into practically fucking Wonder Woman._' He then got puzzled as his mind suddenly went to the Western Comics he read on his spare time.

* * *

As the three males behind the pair had sulked, a female had been watching from behind a tree. Her blue hair was like that of the human world's clear blue sky, and her eyes had been a light purple. Though, her most noticeable feature had been her breasts, which had been at an incredible 92 G-Cup.

She had then grew a smirk, her breasts bouncing in response to her upward movement as she had walked off.

* * *

Moka still had her chirpy smile on her face as the two continued walking toward the school. It was peaceful like this. When Tsukune was with her, she felt like she could have anything she wanted.. Speaking of which. "Hey, Tsukune.." She blushed.

"Oh, uh, yeah, Moka..?" Tsukune had been brought out of his thoughts, as he was thinking about the other day's events. "See, the thing is.. I haven't had breakfast today.. And.. I was hoping.. If you didn't mind.." Tsukune blinked. "What is it?"

"..if I sucked your blood!" She had pulled him close and bit onto his neck, Tsukune spasming a bit as he had no time to prepare himself for the sudden movement. "AGGGGGHHHH!" The teen had ran back and forth as he rubbed his neck.

"M-Moka! I'm not your substitute for breakfast, ya know! Agh!" He had took off into the distance, a little frustrated at the headache getting his blood sucked gave. "T-Tsukune!" She tried to run after him, but had stopped, looking down.

"I'm a bad girl.." She sighed.

* * *

**Rosario + Vampire: A Rising Soul  
****_Human: Chapter 2 | A Week In With A Succubus?! Kurumu Kurono!_**

* * *

Tsukune had sat down on the bench near a pond, rubbing his neck. He was fine with Moka sucking his blood, in all honesty, but she was far too consecutive about it. Plus, considering his powers were on a suppression, it gave him a headache every time due to his soul wavelength being off balance with his blood flow. He rolled up his sleeves and looked to his soul markers, as they had flickered a bit before returning to normal as his headache had slowly recovered.

"Ah, mou.. I should probably just tell her straight.. It's not good for a friend to not be honest." He stood, about to turn back when he had heard a moan. He turned around to see a girl on her hands and knees, seeming in pain.

"Uggh.. I.. I suddenly.. Feel all weak.." She had muttered as she had nearly collasped, though Tsukune had ran over and caught her. "Hey.. Are you alright?" He had helped her up as she had then clunged onto him. "I-I will be.. But.." Tsukune's brain has no choice but to process it as the girl's G-Cup Breasts had come into full contact with his chest. It didn't help that she had been moving around so much, that her breasts had rubbed along his chest.

'_Tsukune Jr., calm down.. Tsukune Jr., calm down..!_'

"W-Well, let's get you to the infirmary then.." Tsukune's brain was still processing the boobs that were on his chest just seconds ago. As they walked, the girl had a bright smirk on her face.

* * *

Moka had a sad look on her face as she sat on a bench, holding her Tomato Juice tightly. '_Why did Tsukune.. Suddenly.._' She looked down. '_Is it my fault..? Am I sucking too much of his blood..?_' She had grasped her Rosario. '_Am I..?_' She shook her head. '_No. I'm not going to think about that.. Bringing myself down won't fix things._'

She stood from the bench. "First things first, I'm going to apologize. Then. Me and Tsukune are going to enjoy our day just like any o-" She turned and saw Tsukune walking out of the infirmary with a girl. '_..who is she-?!_' She didn't understand it, but she felt a fire burn up within her.

She went wide eyed as she saw them staring into each other's eyes. '_Are they.. going to..?!_' She had taken a step forward, but stopped.

Then, all of a sudden, Tsukune went from giving her a bit of distance to hugging her and holding her tightly. '_W-what're you doing, Tsukune..?!_' She screamed in her mind.. '_No. I can't let this get to me.. If Tsukune were to have a.._' She gulped, '_G-Girlfriend.._' the fire inside of her burned brighter. '_He would tell me, his first friend here.. Not to mention the first _female _friend, here._' Her eyebrow twitched as she saw them cuddling, she then decided to walk toward them.

"Tsukune?"

* * *

Tsukune had been walking with the girl he had taken to the infirmary earlier, his hands in his pockets as he had resisted the sudden urge in the back of his mind to stare at her.. Assets. Damn it. Ise rubbed off on him. He cursed himself internally as he gulped. '_Just.. Keep.. Your eyes.. Forward.._'

"Hey, Tsukune.." He was brought out of thought as he looked down to the girl next to him, as she was 5'0" while he was 5'7". "Huh? What is it- Wait. How do you know my name..?" He blinked.

"Oh, that's just because we're in the same class, silly." She waved his question off as she had then looked to him seriously. "Could you.. Do me a favor and look into my eyes?"

Tsukune had felt a red flag immediately trigger. The whole look into my eyes thing was usually a Vampire _oh no_ signal, but he knew that things would get bad if this continued. Though, his eyes were then pulled like a magnet to hers as all of a sudden he had felt a sort of pressure oppress over his body.

"..." Tsukune had been silent as his eyes had dulled as he stood like a statue. "Now.. My name is Kurumu Kurono.. And I want you.. To be my friend.. Is that ok?" She smiled gently as he had then hugged her tightly.

"Of course I'll be your friend! Why wouldn't that be ok?" Tsukune asked as he held her gently, Kurumu smirking as she hugged back. '_Don't think I didn't detect you, Moka Akashiya.. How do you like the view of your boy toy being _mine_?_' She had then looked to the corner of her eye, the girl she mentioned internally walking up to them.

"Tsukune..?" Tsukune's eyes regained their color when he heard her voice, the teen looking around as he had jumped from Kurumu, his face red. "I-I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me! All of a sudden, I was just hugging you and.." He continued as Kurumu had widened her eyes a bit, then turned toward Moka. '_Why the hell did my [_Allure_] stop working..? Is it because of her..?_' She grit her teeth as she had then grasped onto Tsukune.

"Why hello there, Ms. Moka Akashiya~ Tsukune here was just saving me from a sudden illness I caught by taking me to the infirmary.. How kind of him, don't you think..?" She had a confident smirk as she held onto his arm tightly.

'_..what does she think she's doing.. And.. Tsukune was acting differently just a second ago.. What _is _she doing to him..?_' She glared daggers toward Kurumu, who had done the same with the same smirk.

'_Oh man.. I can't believe I suddenly did that.. Especially when Moka was right there.. I-Is Ise rubbing off on me that much while he's not even here..?!_' Oblivious to their situation, Tsukune was having his own internal struggle. He had looked to Kurumu, who had looked back. Tsukune had soon been overtaken by the same pressure he felt before, Kurumu pulling him away. "Alright, Tsukune.. It's time we got to class, say bye-bye to Moka~"

Tsukune had waved. "Bye-bye, Moka~" He said lifelessly, Moka looking with shock. '_They say that a man in love would change for the woman they love.. Could it be that..?!_' Something in the back of her mind broke.

"Tsukune, no! Don't go with her!" Moka made to run after them. "But why not~? Kurumu's my friend, now~" She stopped as she had gulped. "Well, I'm your friend, too, Tsukune! Wait for me!"

"No, I don't think we will.. Can't have you drinking Tsukune like a juice box, now can we~?" Kurumu turned her head toward her with a peace sign, more of victory, as they continued walking. Moka had clutched her fist, '_That girl.. What's Tsukune thinking going with her.._' She grasped her Rosario. "Does Tsukune.. Not want me anymore..?" All of the images that had traveled through her mind the previous night.. All shattered.

* * *

During class, Tsukune sat in his chair, looking out the window as Ms. Nekonome had been giving her lecture. He still had been confused on what had happened back in the hall.

One look at Kurumu's eyes, and his body suddenly acted on its own.. Was he.. No.. He couldn't.. Could Ise's pervertedness be infecting him..?! No. He's far off in Kuoh. No way. He shook his head and clapped his face to get himself back in order.

Moka's attention was on Kurumu, as the latter's was the same. The two had glared toward each other just enough for their tension between one another to form lightning that clashed with one another. '_I don't like this.. The longer Tsukune's with that girl, the worse.. I can feel it._' She narrowed her eyes.

'_Yahoo.. That look on Moka's face is beautiful. Maybe I should show her some heartbreak before I take her man forever._' She smirked as the two had then turned their attention to Tsukune.

'_I have to.. Save/Take Tsukune from Kurumu/Moka__!_' The two ignited with determination. Though, as they stood up to speak to Tsukune when the bell rang, he was gone.

* * *

Tsukune had been walking through the hallway with his hands in his pockets. '_Man.. I can't get my hand wrapped around today.. Well, in order to be sure I don't become like Ise, I'll just stay away from them for a little bit to sort things out._' He had shrugged. '_Maybe I can come up with some new techniques.. I mean.. I haven't even begun One Piece or My Hero Academia yet-!_' Tsukune's eyes sparkled with determination.

He then had come to see a large crowd gathered in a circle, as he had looked closely and saw the intensity of two auras clashing with one another violently. "What's going on over there..?" He asked with a brow raised as he walked over, but it seemed like the pressure built up, creating a current that made it harder for him to approach. It seemed like he was in combat with a blizzard as he sneezed.

Nonetheless, he pressed forward, as he eventually made his way through the crowd to see Moka and Kurumu glaring toward each other as their auras were visible as they clashed. Tsukune had looked with awe, but then realized the scene and the amount of bystanders. If the two were to seriously throw down here, everyone could get hurt. Not to mention Moka's power was sealed, so it wouldn't even be a fair fight.

"Hey, you guys don't need to fight.." He said as he walked up to them.

"Oh, Tsukune~!" Kurumu had ran over to him, hugging onto his arm tightly as she had a devilish grin on her face as Moka had looked to Tsukune. "Tsukune, I'm serious this time. You _have_ to get away from her!" The boy had blinked.

"Listen, I know you don't understand right now. But she's _dangerous_, and I don't want you to have to learn the hard way wha-" She went wide eyed as Kurumu had pulled Tsukune closer, casting her [_Allure_] once more as Tsukune's eyes dulled.

'_His eyes changed again.. Did she do something to him..?_'

"So, Tsukune.. Let's go somewhere else.. Don't want Moka sucking you dry, do we~?" She said flirtatiously as she hugged onto his arm. "Eh..? Oh, no.. I do want to live.." Tsukune had laughed like a drunk. "Tsukune, don't go anywhere with her!" Moka had tried to grasp for Tsukune's other arm, but the boy was pulled by Kurumu, his head landing in between her breasts. "Can't you see..? Tsukune and _I _are perfect for each other.." He rubbed the back of his head as Tsukune had been too hazy to flail around that he was losing air.

"You let go of Tsukune, right now!" She glared as she built up an aura of anger, which Kurumu responded with an aura of confidence. "Tsukune.. I've got to tell you.. The only reason Moka is sticking around with you is for your blood.. Which, if I'm right by the way she sticks like glue to you, takes almost like a human's.." She said while lifting his head up.

"So.. Moka just wants me for blood.. Got it." Moka grit her teeth. '_She's filling Tsukune's head with ideas! This- This- This.. This girl has got to go!_' "But don't worry.. I'll take care of you in a way that she never could." Kurumu smiled softly as she rubbed Tsukune's head. "Oh.. That sounds.. Nice.." Tsukune looked to Moka, she covering her mouth as she had seen the emptiness in his eyes.. Tsukune was no longer with them. "Hey, Moka.. Kurumu says you only want my blood, and thinks I should hang out with her for a good while.. So, I'm thinking I should."

Moka couldn't watch this anymore. She had to get somewhere else, before she lost it and started going off on Kurumu. But she didn't want Tsukune to get caught in the crossfire, because she didn't feel like holding back against her. Something about her just made Moka's blood boil. She ran off into the distance, head low as she begun to cry from her rage. '_I'm not going to let you get away with this, Kurumu Kurono!_'

Kurumu smirked as she had pulled Tsukune toward the opposite direction. '_Total victory~_' She said in her mind.

* * *

_Within his mindscape, Tsukune had been falling into a sort of ocean. He looked around as he saw two skyscrapers that seemed to be heading into each other. Then, in between them, he saw a blue orb that was pulsing.. When he looked closely, it seemed to have his hairstyle.. Was that.. His soul..? _

_He had then looked with wide eyes as he had seen the orb pulsing with a blue aura, which had caused the chains around it to glow brightly, pulling the two skyscraper's closer. When this happened, Tsukune had felt a jolt of pain. "Agh..!" He winced as he had then touched the ground. Though he was underwater.. He felt he could breathe and walk easily. He then walked toward it as he had saw his soul pulse again, grasping his chest as he had walked closer to it._

_"Wait.. Don't..!" He had then jumped upward, grasping at one of the chains connecting from his soul to the skyscraper on the left. As soon as he did, though, he felt an electric shock jolt through his body as he had begun to try to pull it off. "No..!"_

_Everything soon became white._

* * *

Tsukune had opened his eyes to see he was sitting on a chair in the infirmary where he took Kurumu. He looked around, seeing no one but Kurumu who was dancing in victory on the bed in front of him. He had no clue what was going on.

His mind was still on where he was within his mind as he had held his head. "What.. was that..?" He muttered to himself.

Kurumu had then looked over to Tsukune, who she felt was distressed. Must be over Moka. He wouldn't be needing her anymore, because he had a place in Kurumu's harem plan now. She had gotten up the bed and hugged Tsukune tightly, who was flailing his arms out in response due to his need for air.

"It's ok, Tsukune.. I know you feel as if there's something wrong.. You don't need to feel that anymore.." She held onto him tightly as she had then pulled his head up by the chin. "Because I'm going to take that burden away." Tsukune had no time to react as he suddenly found himself on bottom on the bed as Kurumu had crawled closer to him, her breasts bouncing as she had slowly caressed his hand.

'_Ise.. I'm sorry for ever questioning why you enjoy situations like these.._' He blushed a bit as she had placed his hand on her breast, his hand subconsciously squeezing it. '_MY BODY'S A FUCKING TRAITORRRR!_' He had tried to look away, to at least convince himself it wasn't him doing it, but Kurumu had pulled his face to make him look toward her.

"Hey.. It's ok.. It's my first time, too.." She had pulled up his shirt, rubbing her hand over his abs. '_Oh shit.. Ohhhh shit.. I've gotta get out of this situation.. I don't think my mind can keep up at this point..!_' He had looked for a way out, but then suddenly his mind went blank as Kurumu had sent another pulse from her [_Allure_] spell.

"I told you that it's ok.. No need to feel nervous.." She had pulled him closer and whispered into his ear. "Just try to be gentle with me, ok..?" Whatever part of Tsukune was left, had passed out due to an internal nosebleed. Kurumu had giggled as she had soon begun to unbutton Tsukune's shirt. "I don't think we'll be needing _this_ anymore.." As she had opened the last button, Tsukune suddenly regained his self as he had hugged Kurumu tightly.

Kurumu had widened her eyes at this, but nonetheless, she hugged back. "I said be gentle.. I know that first times can be hard.. But we're in this together, ok..?" Tsukune had shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kurumu.." She had raised a brow, noticing that Tsukune had broken free from her [_Allure_] somehow..

She had soon built up the strength to push Tsukune off as she had clutched her fists tightly. "..it's because of Moka, isn't it..?" Tsukune raised a brow. '_Well, _that_ and the fact that I don't exactly watch porn like Ise does, so I don't have a clue what the hell I'm doing._' He had internally sweatdropped.

"I see.. She's getting in my way even when she's not here.. Looks like.. I'll simply have to destroy everything related to that bitch." Kurumu had glared toward him as demonic wings spread from her back and her nails had become long claws.

* * *

Moka had been sitting on a bench near the graveyard as she had looked down. "She said she was a Succubus, right..? If I read about them right.. They're built on seduction.. So, could her seduction be so powerful that.."

"_No, you dolt._" Moka had blinked as she looked to her Rosario, it glowing brightly. "_I fail to see why you're so worked up about Tsukune.. Though he is simply under the effect of the Succubus _Allure _technique._" Moka had gasped. "_Yes. Your concern is well placed. That Kurumu Kurono's precision in the move is powerful. Just know that if Tsukune does succumb to the Allure.. He will be affected by it _permanently_._" Moka had stood up as she turned.

"I knew there was something wrong about her.." She began to run toward the school. "I'm coming, Tsukune!"

As she made her way through the hallway, she had come to approach toward the infirmary door. She had then reached for it, but suddenly a heavy weight had oppressed over her as she fell to her knees. "W-What.. Is this..?!" She struggled to stand as she had tried to grasp for the doorknob once more, but she soon fell to her knees from the pressure again.

* * *

Tsukune had slipped off the bed to dodge a slash from Kurumu, rolling toward the window. As he saw her leaping toward him, he had taken a hop out the window. Kurumu growled as she flew out the window.

"Damn it.. I wasn't expecting her to get angry like that.." He said to himself as he was falling. "Soul Release, 25%." Blue lining had gathered around his feet as it had formed talons as he had landed on his feet. The ground cracked a bit at the impact, though he had no time to relax as Kurumu was closing in fact.

She had slashed through the trees around her as she closed in to Tsukune, who had slid below her at a fast speed to dodge as he had looked to the air. "Ok, then.. If you want a battle in the air..!" He had kicked upward, a pulse of air being kicked off of his feet. "I'll try this out! Sky Walk!" He had a smirk on his face as he was practically walking on air as he begun to move closer toward Kurumu.

'_Thank you, Eiichiro Oda!_' He had soon jumped backward to dodge an attack from Kurumu, constantly kicking out air in order to keep himself in the air.

"Listen, Kurumu.. I don't.. want.. to fight you!" He said as he continuously dodged attacks from all sides. '_It's clear that the air is her territory.. And if I suddenly switch from my legs to my arms, I can't really determine right at this moment how long I'll stay in the air.._' He grit his teeth. "Sorry, Kurumu, but.. I'll have to get serious.." He said as his legs sparked up a bit.

"The hell are you talking about?! I'm going to kill you!" Kurumu roared as she flew faster toward him. '_Guess she'll just have to be the first person I use this move on.._' He kicked in order to make himself spin as he threw an downward kick on Kurumu's back as he had barely dodged the attack she threw, getting cut at his side.

"_**Yasha Gijutsu: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!**_" Kurumu had been shot down toward the ground, which Tsukune had then propelled himself down in order to catch her. He slid across the ground as he did, wincing as he wound he got from the cut earlier still hurt, only being able to ignore it from the adrenaline of his move's success.

"W-Why'd you save me just now..?" Kurumu asked as she had rubbed her back. Tsukune then sat up as he had patted her head. "Listen. If you want to kill me, that's fine. But.. Don't expect me to try and kill you." Kurumu had opened her mouth to say something, but Tsukune had said something first.

"You're a good person deep down, Kurumu. I can't see you as the killing type, even if I tried." Tsukune smiled. "You don't need some magic spell to get the guy that you want, you know.. Just be who you are, because that's cute enough on it's own." Kurumu blushed as she had looked down, tears flowing. He smiled gently and rubbed her head.

Though, he suddenly felt a strong malice. He looked over to see something heading toward them at a fast rate. '_Damn it, Kurumu won't be able to get out of the way in time!_'

"Kurumu, look out!" Tsukune had quickly grasped for Kurumu, his leg being stabbed by an energy manifested blade. He grit his teeth and propelled himself toward a tree, hitting it hard as he had breathed heavily. '_Ok.. That hurt.. But.. I think I'm getting used to it.._' He spent the last week nights building up his endurance in order to keep himself from losing his balance in a fight as easily.

He had looked toward where the blade came from to see a man with a hood standing upon a pillar, his face concealed by a mask that seemed like a bat's face.

"So, it was true.. Tsukune Aono had gotten himself enrolled in Youkai Academy.." The man laughed.

"Who the hell are you?!" Tsukune glared as he held Kurumu, who was still processing what was happening as she looked toward the masked man.

"My name is none of your concern as of now.. For you are not strong enough to know it." He raised his hand, energy manifestation of bat wings flaring out from his back as they had shattered and become blades as they all flew toward the two of them. "Urgh! Hold on, Kurumu!" He had quickly grasped onto Kurumu and once again kicked out to propel himself further into the forest, using the trees to as cover to defend from the shots.

"Hmph. Futile. Even if it is suppressed, I now know what your Reiryoku feels like.. I will find you quite easily." Tsukune could hear him say as Kurumu looked to him. "W-Who was that guy? Why is he trying to kill you?!" She asked, to which Tsukune looked to her. "To be honest, Kurumu.. I have no clue. But.. He's hellbent on killing me.. You should probably run while you have the chance.."

Tsukune said as he had barely stood, wincing from the pain of the stab wound in his leg. Though, Life Bringer had been slowly absorbing a darkness that surrounded his leg, it healing. "Wait, are you actually going to go try to fight that guy?!" She stood up with a shocked face.

"Well, yeah." He looked to her seriously. "If a guy like that is on the loose in campus, no one would really be safe.. So I might as well end this before it gets any worse." He smiled as he had begun to walk forward. "Soul Release.. 50%." Tsukune's body soon ignited with a blue aura as it begun to change form as a sort of armor over his shoulders, forearms, and ankles.

His body begun to spark as the formation was unstable due to the Soul Suppression being active. Though, he hadn't been bothered too much by it. He then looked to Kurumu. "Don't worry about me, you just go get going. You said something about a Harem Plan, right? Can't finish that plan if you're dead." She then blushed.

"W-Well, I said you'd be _part_ of that harem. So, I can't just let you die!" He sweatdropped. "Well, guess I won't die then." He kicked up, propelling himself to the cloaked man in the air, kicking him downward toward the ground, causing a pulse of wind to spread over the forest. He then propelled himself toward where he landed, the man hopping up and sidestepping his punch rather easily. Tsukune then went wide eyed as he had been under attack as he was struck in the stomach with his palm.

"_**Kon'i**_." Was all the man said before Tsukune was propelled back, tumbling a bit as he had felt the soul armor tighten up. '_Damn it.. I wasn't expecting that.._' He clutched his fist. "But.. I guess I'll have to respond with an appropriate attack!" He leaped forward, arching his fist back as he had swooped in his fist for an upward punch that struck the masked man in the stomach.

"_**Shin no **__**Yasha Gijutsu: Texas Smash!**_" The masked was sent flying by a shockwave that had sent him far upward into the sky as he had somersaulted midair before generating his energy wings as he had laughed. "So.. You use techniques of which you've seen on a television screen.. Like a monkey would imitate the actions of a human."

"..and?" Tsukune looked up toward him with a smirk. "I don't know whether to consider you clever or childish.. Though it doesn't truly matter." Tsukune went wide eyed as the man suddenly blurred out of view. He then coughed out blood as he felt a hard strike toward his back.

"**_Renshō Kon'i - Sangoku: Gi, Go, Shoku!_**" He then felt three more hits to his back that had all sent a strong shockwave, causing him to be sent flying forward through a few trees. Once he hit the ground, he coughed out blood. The masked man had walked up to the fallen teen, standing over him.

"Do you see now..? With your suppression.. You cannot defeat me." He had then raised his hand, energy forming a blade around his hand.

"No! Don't!" Kurumu ran in front of Tsukune with her arms stretched out. Tsukune had looked to her with a brow raised. "I.. Thought I said.. To run.." Kurumu looked back to him. "..and I thought I told you I couldn't let you die."

The masked man sweatdropped at the two and turned to walk off. "Very well, then.. I shall fight you the day you're at your strongest, Aono." He had blurred out.

"Ah.." Tsukune had said as his body felt a sudden jolt as his Suppression had forced his levels down, the armor retracting into his body. Kurumu had walked over to him and set his head on her lap.

Tsukune's face then turned red as he realized where he ended up. "U-Uh, K-Kurumu?!" Kurumu smiled gently. "Sshh.. You need rest right..?" He wasn't going to be able to rest when his head was so close to..!

"Tsukune!" The two had looked to see Moka approaching them from afar. Kurumu had looked down as she had walked over and looked for any injuries on him, pressing at the cut, which Tsukune had responded with a groan.

"Tsukune! Don't you worry me like that!" She hugged onto him tightly as Tsukune had winced. Kurumu watched the scene, still a little down. Moka then turned her attention toward Kurumu.

"And _you_! What were you trying to do to my friend, you-" She had stopped when Tsukune had grabbed her arm. When she looked back to him, he gave a smile. "Listen.. Moka.. It's ok." He chuckled. "If it.. Weren't for Kurumu.. I wouldn't be alive right now.." Moka had looked to Kurumu, who had her attention to the cut.

"If you say so, Tsukune.." She sighed in defeat as she had helped him up, Tsukune wincing at the cut.

* * *

One week later, Tsukune had been a bit restless. Though Moka doesn't exactly agree with it, Tsukune had been staying up the last few nights doing his endurance training again. He ended up with bruises all over the other day from throwing gravestones around like boomerangs to hit himself with. Probably the only reason he survived was because of his Soul Armor.

"Morning, Tsukune!" Moka had ran up to him and hugged his arm tightly. "Hey, Moka." He smiled warmly as the two begun to walk toward the school. It was uncertainly peaceful, seeing as that masked guy was still around no doubt.. He must've seriously wanted to wait until Tsukune somehow got rid of his Soul Suppression to attack again. Well, he didn't mind. As long as nothing too crazy hap-

"Tsukune~!" He looked outward to see Kurumu, despite her attire was different. Instead of her usual sweater vest and long sleeve shirt, she wore a short sleeve button up with one of his Chun-Li shirts clearly seen underneath.. Which he didn't want to know how she got her hands on it. But.. What gave him a nosebleed was.. The fact that she had just dropped a cookie perfectly in between her breasts. "Oh my, I was hoping to share cookies with you guys.. It seems I've dropped one in between my boobs.. Would you mind getting it for me~?" Tsukune fell backward as the nosebleed propelled his head like a rocket.

"K-Kurumu! What are you doing?!" Moka growled as she gained an aura of fury. "Can't you see? I'm giving cookies to my Destined One." Kurumu smirked as the two's auras clashed, small shockwaves flaring around. Tsukune had sat up and whiped his nose with a handkerchief, sighing as he looked toward the students walking by who had shocked looks on their faces and sighed.

'_Oh, that's right.. The day after that encounter.. Kurumu suddenly proclaimed me as her Destined One. I think she said something about her choosing me as the one who she'll entrust her heart to.. Not sure exactly._' He looked with a sheepish smile as he tried to comprehend the fact that the number 1 and 2 beauties of Youkai Academy were about to have a Ho-Down Throw-Down over him. Was this what a Harem was..? God, he hoped not. Then he'd have to admit that Ise's dream was possible.

'_Anyway.. It hasn't really been all that bad since then, besides Kurumu and Moka occassionally fighting from time to time.. Or should I say anytime.._' Later, Tsukune had sighed as the two of them were arguing in the back of the class, Ms. Nekonome blinking and sweatdropping as the rest of the students were cheering them on.

'_But.. Just like every other day.. I can end it while saying that I don't regret coming to this school one bit.._' Tsukune had his hands in his pockets as he was walking to his dorm on the next night, turning and waving to Kurumu and Moka. The two of them waving, but when Kurumu blew him a kiss, Moka turned toward her with a glare. '_Because this is where I made memories as precious as the ones back in Junior High.._' He smiled as he made his way toward the dorms.

* * *

"I see.. He's also attracted Kurumu Kurono.." The little girl was writing notes down in a little book. "Well.. I suppose that's to be expected.. He did attract Moka, after all." She smirked. "With someone like that by my side.. I'll be able to get what I want for sure!"

She then picked up her wand and waved it forward, a picture of Moka being poured water on by a floating basin. "Everyone only sees the smarts of Moka Akashiya.. But, they fail to understand that I'm cute and smart as well!" She hopped onto a table. "Well, no more. Yukari Sendo will defeat Moka Akashiya and take Tsukune Aono as her prize!"

* * *

**_Chapter 2 | FIN_**

**Rosario.. [Sealed] | Soul Suppress.. [Active] / Soul Release.. [50% - 5%]**

* * *

_How I wanted Kurumu to join the Harem was a bit more complicated. See. I wanted to glorify the fact that Tsukune can fight too, but I also wanted to put into sight where his limits are, and how Kurumu's life was actually saved. I wanted to be like how it originally was, having Kurumu try to kill Tsukune after Tsukune broke free from the charm by sheer willpower, and that willpower being what had got him to defend himself against her attacks. But I also wanted to show that Tsukune had no ill will toward Kurumu whatsoever by saving her from the new enemy. In the original story, it would seem like it was a sudden change in attitude that Tsukune suddenly went from "I'm going to fight you to the death, Kurumu!" to "Kurumu's not a bad person at all, despite her trying to kill _both _of us.".  
__Also, with Yukari, after her falling in love with Tsukune, she doesn't really pay attention to Moka. I wanted there to be a strong feeling she felt for Moka. But I wanted her love for her to be also well placed. So, having first seeing her as a rival in cunning seemed like a proper way to go at it.  
\- Red_

_Terms to Remember  
_[_Allure_]  
\- The natural ability of the Succubus race. This ability gives them the power to temporarily hypnotize almost _any_ male creature.

[_Reiryoku_]  
\- Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see ghosts. As such, it is common for members of the Aono family to have high amounts of Reiryoku.

_People to Remember  
_[_Kurumu Kurono_]  
\- A 15-year old Succubus who previously seeked the attention of all men on Youkai Academy's campus, though she now only seeks the attention of one man in particular, Tsukune Aono.


	3. Human: Chapter 3

Tsukune had been doing some early morning practice, trying to get better focus on his powers. "Maybe.. If I focus less on using it as an armament.. Rather than a reinforcement.. Then maybe I can do a lot better..?" He had clutched his fist as blue lines had coursed through his body, shining brightly through his clothing before dissolving into the aura that formed around him.

"Kyou-chan.. I _will_ catch up to you.." What set him out on this early morning endeavor was the fact that he got a letter the other day telling of his cousin's, Kyoko Aono's, travels with his father, Koji. Despite his resentment toward him for leaving his mother, he had understood why she would want to travel with him. From what she and his mom describe him as, he's an absolute legend. He's been told countless times that he hasn't been beat except by a man named Issa, though he never figured out who that was.

He guessed it didn't matter right now. He held on to the book of techniques he had in his backpack. He figured they would be useful for him to eventually make his own moveset.. He had nodded, thinking to himself, he then looked to his hands. '_One day.. These hands will be the ones dragging my Dad back to Mom.. For him to apologize to her, through and through._' He knew clearly how much his father's absence has hurt his mother. Everytime she would look at him, she'd be reminded of his father and would begin to break down. That was why he had to do most of the work around the house, him being insistent his mother rest and recover herself each time.

"..damn it." He clutched his fist. The fight with Saizou and that bat-faced guy only reminded him of the fact that he needed to get stronger. He needed to stop relying on the [_Soul Armor_] and face his battles with his own strength.. Besides, deploying it only left him open for attacks directly to him.. So, he knew that instead he would have to focus on his own body, much like when he briefly fought Kurumu. After a few days passed since then, he came to realize that Tsukune's fighting style works best when it relies solely on his own strength.

He breathed in as he had clutched his fists tightly. "Soul Release.. 50%." His blue aura had pulsed as the blue lines around his body had glew brightly, sparking a bit. "I should be able to hold it.." He took another breath as he had clutched his fist, looking to a tree and punching toward it, a pulse of wind releasing from it. Though, to his dissatisfaction, the pulse had dispersed before it came in contact with the tree.

"Ah mou.. I thought I really had it that time.." He stretched. Then he looked to his phone, seeing that it was half an hour before classes began. "Oh crap!" He ran over and grasped his backpack, heading toward the school, kicking upward and propelling himself in order to reach his destination faster.

"I lost track of time again.. Well, at least I'm not gonna be late this time!"

* * *

Walking toward the school was a woman with a noticeable bust and black hair. Her emerald green eyes scanning over the people around her as she had confident smirk on her face. She had a green sea shell hairclip on either sides of her head that connected a few locks of her hair to hold the braided crown she had, coupled by a pair of small wave earrings. She wore a uniform shirt that was tied up under her breasts, slightly revealing her purple sports bra and the top of her cleavage along with the bottom of her torso.

Her skirt had also been tied at her hip to show the shorts she wore under them, which complimented her curves that guys who looked at it fell unconscious due to nosebleed from. On her left wrist was a few bracelets made from tiny shells and pebbles found on any beach shore.

She smirked confidently as she had stopped as she saw someone running past. "Oh, excuse me! I gotta get to class, ya know?"

Time seemed to slow down for her as she had taken a sniff of the male's scent. She had gulped as she felt her heart pounding at the smell of it. Her body's temperature began to increase slightly as well. Her instincts wouldn't allow her to take her eyes off him as he continued to run down the hall. '_W-Who is that..?_' She needed to know.. She couldn't let a man with a scent like that out of her sight.

* * *

**Rosario + Vampire: A Rising Soul  
****_Human: Chapter 3 | Club Search?! Tamao Ichinose!_**

* * *

Tsukune had sighed in relief as he sat back in his chair. He made it to class on time, luckily without bumping into anyone this time. He had looked to a pout faced Moka and a Kurumu that had a smirk on her face.

"So, Tsukune~ What have you been up to?" Kurumu walked up to him and asked. Tsukune shrugged, "Just some morning excersize." He understated. Any regular person would find what he did on his daily beyond morning excersize. But. No one in this school, nor him, were regular. But from the worried expression her face changed to, he could tell she knew what he meant.

"Tsukune, it's not good for you to be doing that constantly." She grasped his hand gently, Tsukune wincing a bit. "See? You're hurting yourself.. I don't want to see you hurt.. You're my beloved." She looked up to him as she hugged him closed. Though, for him, it was another session of his head being smothered in between her breasts.

"It's ok, baby.. Kurumu's here to make you feel oh so much better.." She smiled as she could feel Tsukune moving around. "Oh why are you so feisty? You want to do it here..? But Tsukune.. So many people would be watching~" She said as Tsukune continued to squirm.

Moka then stood up and pulled Tsukune out of her arms, Tsukune sighing in relief that he can obtain air again. "Stop that, Kurumu! What would've happened if Tsukune passed out again?!" Kurumu smiled. "Well, he would've at least got to pass out in a comfortable place in my arms." She argued back, the two clashing heads as Tsukune's head was crushed in between the two's breasts.

'_So.. Yeah. This was the position I ended up in everyday.. And every other guy in the class is jealous as hell about it.. One day they'll understand that.. This isn't fun. I'm suffocating in between the breasts of my friends. I'm going to die in between two pairs of boobs. I think Ise would find this as a dream come true._' He had muffled pleas, asking for them to let him out, but the two females were two busy with their own argument over him to notice. '_But, unlike him, I don't have mountains of porn books and DVDs stacked in several different hiding spots in my room._' Tsukune had then reached up, grasping onto the first thing he felt, hearing both of them gasp.

What Tsukune had grabbed.. Was one of each of their buttocks. Both of them had blushed, backing away from the teen who breathed a sigh of relief. "T-Tsukune.. I-I don't like perverts.. S-So cut it out, please.." Moka looked away, her face red as the tomato juice she drinks. "W-Wow, Tsukune.. I.. I didn't know you were so bold.." Kurumu looked away with a blush, holding her skirt down.

"Could you show me this side more..?" Tsukune sweatdropped when he heard Kurumu ask. "D-Don't listen to Kurumu.. She's a bad influence.." Tsukune had stood up.

"We've gotta get ready for class, guys." He said, both of them nodding and quietly entering their seats.

"Damn.. I wish I could grab Moka's ass like that.."

"Moka's ass? Nah. I want to get in on Kurumu's tits, man."

"I want my face smothered in titties!"

Tsukune put his head down on the desk as he groaned. This day was not exactly going as planned.. The bell rang as Ms. Nekonome walked in. "Morning everyone~" She waved with a smile.

"Morning, Nekonome-sensei!"

All of the students had sat up, paying attention to Ms. Nekonome, while Moka had looked to Tsukune, her face still slightly red. '_I.. I wanted to be there to help.. But I was too late.._' Moka had looked down.

'_**Don't look so down. You wished for him to be alive, and he's still alive,**** right?**_' Moka had nodded to what she had said, looking up to pay attention to the lecture.

* * *

After her lecture was over, Ms. Nekonome had put down her book and pointed to the other side of the board which was labeled "Club Day". "Ok, everyone, today's the day you will all go out and find yourselves a club to be part of!" She smiled as the class had all responded with oohs, ahs, and ohs.

Tsukune had sat back with a smirk on his face. '_Ooh.. Maybe I could show off to the girls.. A Soccer Club would be good to show my kicking skills._' He was always more proficient with kicking techniques than fist moves. He had a confident smirk on his face.

'_I heard there was a Swimming Club around.. It sounds like the perfect chance to show Tsukune what's all his.._' She had a pervy smirk on her face. Moka looked to Kurumu and sweatdropped. '_Whatever she has in mind _can't _be good.. This'll be a good chance to get Tsukune away from her.. And maybe get closer.._' Moka blushed a bit.

'_Alright, I know what I'm going to do!_' The three thought simultaneously.

* * *

Soon, the bell came to ring. Yukari had noticed students leaving Class 1-3 and ran toward it, opening the door with a smirk on her face. "Moka Akashiya, I challenge you for the right to have Tsukune Aono! You may think that you have the looks and smarts, but I'm far cuter and far smarter than you are!" She pointed her wand outward. "So, if you decline, I can easily figure out ways to _make_ you accept!"

...

...

...

She then opened her eyes to see.. She was all alone. "Aw, come on!" She pouted and stormed off. Moka was safe for now, but when Yukari Sendo got her hands on her, she would be finished!

* * *

The girl from before, who had swayed her hair to the side as she walked down the hallway, Tamao Ichinose, had one thing on her mind. Finding that boy. From the scent, the way her body reacted to it, the way she craved for it.. She needed him. No one, absolutely _no one _could have him.

She didn't worry, though. She figured she'd see him again while the freshmen were looking for clubs. If so, then it would have been destiny for them to meet again, she was sure of it.

She made her way past the students who stared at her, all passing out from nosebleeds. Though, it didn't satisfy her anymore.. That boy. That one boy. All the attention she wanted.. Was his. She didn't even know his name.. But she wanted him all the more because of it.

"That boy.. My body yearns for his presence.. Just the sight of him.. Is all I need to keep going..!" She had never felt a sensation like this before. Could it be..? Was she in love?! It must've been. It was the only explanation. The attention of other men just don't do it for her anymore..

As she walked by, he had come to see him again. The boy she whiffed the scent of this morning..! The sleek brown hair, the warm caramel brown eyes, and the sweet smile on his face.. It had to be. She felt her heart pound as she watched him walk off. She then looked to see who was next to her and her blood boiled.

"Moka Akashiya..!" She clutched her fists as she growled, then she calmed herself.. There was one way to get the bitch away from him.. If she was truly a Vampire, than Tamao Ichinose already had a _wide_ advantage over her.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka had been walking around the club stands, Tsukune looking around with a brow raised. Well. Nobody had any soccer club stands around, so he'd guess putting up an impression was out.

"See anything that catches your attention, Mo-" He turned around to see members from several different clubs surrounding Moka and swarming over her. As he saw what they were attempting to do, a tick mark appeared on his head.

"Moka-sama~ You should be the model for our phantom photography club~!" A suspiciously skinny man with a camera had snapped his camera as he had slipped down below her, to which Moka had jumped back from, holding her skirt down. "No thank you.."

"Alright, then, Moka! How about joining us in the Chemistry Club..? We can create Magical Love Potions together.." A group of students in Lab Coats had said as they showcased a few potions. "U-Um, I would rather not.." She walked back with a brow raised, bumping into something that poked her in the back. She turned around with eyes wide as she screamed out in shock.

"You should join us in the Acupuncture Club!" The needle filled man had said with his arms out, who Moka backed away from in response. "No, the Mummy Club!" A few bandage wrapped students walked toward Moka.

Moka had screamed again as she had jumped past them, grasping Tsukune's hand and pulling him along as she took off running from them. "W-Wait, hold on..! Moka..!" Tsukune barely kept up with her as she was running at top speeds, bumping into somebody as she had fallen, Tsukune nearly himself as he was pulled off balance.

They had looked up to see a woman with long black hair in a bathing suit looking with a seductive smile at Tsukune, the only thing keeping her bottom from showing was a towel wrapped around her waist, though her left thigh was completely exposed and was enough for the male student population that surrounded them.

"Why hello there~ I'm Tamao Ichinose, President of the Swimming Club~!" She had grasped Tsukune's hands. "The Swimming Club only has female students, so why don't you join us?" She had said warmly, though Moka had gotten up from the ground and felt the devious aura that surrounded Tamao. There was no way she would let her have Tsukune.

"Yeah, I think not." She had placed her arm around Tsukune's and pulled him, leading him away from Tamao, who still carried her smile. Though, internally, she was imagining herself slaughtering the girl. Who did she think she was taking her mate away from her..?! She had turned to her 1st year representative student, Tsuchiya Mizuki, nicknamed by her friends "Teddy" due to the fact that she has a cuddly and gentle nature. "From what I can tell, that guy was a first year, right?" Tamao pointed her thumb in the direction Tsukune and Moka headed.

"Yes. His name is Tsukune Aono, and it's rumored that he was able to defeat Saizou Komiya singlehandedly." She said, looking through her notes with her slightly high-pitched voice.

Tamao had turned toward where Tsukune was pulled to with a blush on her face. '_Tsukune, hm..? W-Well.. This man shall be mine, I swear it!_' She had then turned to Teddy as she patted her head. "Could you take care of this for me?" Teddy blinked as she had no time to respond before Tamao took off into the distant, her towel lifting up and the guys who were applying for the Swimming Club all having nose bleeds as Teddy had blinked again. "Huh..? W-Wait, Ichinose-sempai~!" She tried to follow her, but was soon swarmed by males.

"Damn, she's one like Kurumu Kurono-sama~" They all had been drooling. "Her short but exquisite body.. Those hips, them thighs.. Those tits.. That _ass_!" They had all been staring at Teddy's body, to which she had looked down in embarrassment while trying to cover herself up. "Teddy-sama~ Would you like to swim with me~" One of them asked.

"No, me!"

"No, you should swim with me!"

"No way in hell, man! Teddy-sama's destined to swi-" As the third guy spoke up, a boot had collided with his face as he was sent flying off into the distance.

When everyone looked to see who it was who did it, it seemed to be a teen wearing a Youkai Academy uniform, except his clothes were definitely modified. His blazer seemed more like a leather jacket as it was covered with a silk layer and had dirty blonde fur trims over the collar that was heightened. Which had matched the gold trim lining that ran along the arms and shoulders, and down the buttons, which were painted silver. His shirt was also a black Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers. Over his head he had worn a pair of aviators that were silver trimmed that one lense had been covered by the bangs that hung over them, the other being perfectly visible as that side of his hair was entirely brushed back, held by two hair pins. Though, the most noticeable thing was the item he carried by a sash over his back, it being entirely wrapped in some kind of bandage that had markings all over it.

"You guys shouldn't all be picking on one girl like that.." He looked at them with a serious face, which Teddy had looked up to see the fire in his eyes as the guys surrounding her had all charged toward him. "Tch. Guess you don't understand."

...

...

...

After a little while, all of the attackers were on the ground, all defeated. "Well, that takes care of that." He dusted himself off and smirked. "You ok?" He said as he looked over to the girl who nodded. "No need to be afraid, my name's Kotaro Nogami." His smirk grew with a sudden aura that appeared around him that formed the kanji for _confidence_. "It's best you remember that name, because it is the name of the world's best Shini-"

* * *

Tsukune and Moka were walking by a hill, to which Moka had stopped to take a breather while Tsukune had leaned against the single tree that had covered them in shade. "You know.. You still haven't told me what that was all about before.."

Moka had looked to Tsukune with an awkward smile. "Oh, j-just a bad feeling, that's all.." Moka had waved it off. '_I know lying is bad.. But it's for the best._' Tsukune had nodded to what she said. "Well, if that's all that was, why don't we go head ba-" He had turned around to head back to where they came from, but Moka had grabbed his hand while blushing.

"U-um.. If it's.. Ok with you.. Could we.. Could we stay here.. For a bit..?" Tsukune had then looked to her, blushing as he understood what she meant. "Oh, uh, y-yeah Moka.. Of course." He sat down next to her as the two had looked to each other deeply.

"Hey, Tsukune.."

"Yes Moka?"

"So..?"

"Yes..?"

"U-Um.."

"I'm listening.."

Moka had gulped as she had nodded to herself, puckering her lips as she had slid closer with her eyes closed. She sat there for a minute before she opened one eye..

WHAT THE?! She stood up and looked around in shock. "Tsukune?!" She had looked out frantically as she had placed a hand on her rosary as she had been a bit worried. "Maybe Kurumu knows!" She had dashed toward the school, figuring Kurumu was trying to bake Tsukune another love potion filled pastry.

* * *

Tsukune had blinked as he looked around. He found himself sitting in a chair at a table near the Swimming Club's pool, which was obvious as he could see others trying out for the Swimming Club. He looked forward to see the woman he passed by on his way into class who had held a glass of peach soda in her hand as she had looked at him with a satisfied smile on her face.

He had no clue how he had gotten there, nor did he remember parting ways with Moka. "Excu-" She had then stopped him by pressing her index finger against his lips to silence him. "Sshh.. I know you're confused right now.. But it's ok. Tsukune, right..? Well, today we're going to get to know each other _very _well.." She said as she sat down. "It's very nice to meet you in person, Tsukune dear.. I'm sure you haven't forgot. But just in case, my name's Tamao Ichinose.. But you can just call me Tamao-chan." She said with a grin.

Now that he had looked down, he saw the top of her breasts exposed as the top piece of her swimsuit was showing underneath her hoodie, and the purple bottom of her swimsuit was showing as the button of her shorts was undone.. He gulped as he could barely contain the urge to stare as he looked up to her.

"Ok, Tamao..-chan. How did I even get.. Here?" He asked as he looked to himself, he noticed that he was now wearing just a blue hoodie and a pair of swimming trunks. He had blinked as she had licked her lips. '_You know.. I think this was a _very _good catch.. He's pretty big down there.. Could keep me going for days without end.. All good for me.._' She shrugged as she had looked to Tsukune's eyes.

"So.. Tell me about yourself, Tsukune-kun." She said with a smile. "Oh, about me, huh..? Well, I guess.. Ya know, I'm just your run of the mill kind of monster, ya know?" Tsukune had to lie, because he knew flat out telling her he's the only human on campus was the dumbest idea he could possibly come up with.

"Well, I wouldn't say run of the mill, you know~" She stood up and walked over to him, taking a seat on his lap as he immediately stiffened as he could feel the one part of his body he didn't want to take action reacting to the sudden gesture as she had stroked his cheek.

"You see.. I've heard from a little birdie that you beat up the mean and grumpy Saizou Komiya~" She said seductively as her hand ran down to his chest. "I mean.. This body of yours suggests you did~" She continued as she had rung her finger around his chest. Tsukune had little time to process as his brain was being rattled by Tamao's body being practically pressed against his.

"So how about it, Tsukune~? Why don't you and I become.. Soulmates~?" She whispered into his ear seductively, he had no words to say as he couldn't keep up with what was happening. He remained silent as he simply stared at her as she had smiled. "It's ok.. You don't have to say anything.. We can let our bodies do the talking~" She said as she had dove her lips toward his, the two nearly meeting.

* * *

Kurumu had a satisfied grin on her face. With her new swimsuit and swimming skills, she'd surely get Tsukune's attention away from Moka. She had made her way up the stairs to the Swimming Club pool, a smirk on her face as she got into line for the Swimming Club tryouts. '_Yahoo! With Moka's weakness, there's simply no way for her to stop my plans this time!_' She said internally as she had hopped into the pool and begun to swim at a high speed. But then she had looked up to see Tsukune.. Just his presence was enough to keep her going as she had easily gone back and forth across the foot long course.

As she had swam forth a final time, she had gotten out of the pool with a smile. "Oh, Tsukune, you came to che-" Her eyebrow twitched as she saw a woman she was completely unfamiliar with sitting in Tsukune's lap.. That was her spot.. And she was rubbing his chest.. Those were her pecks.. And.. She was about to kiss him.. That.. That kiss is _hers_!

"Get your hands off my Tsukune!" Her nails extended and wings stretched out in response to her anger as she had flew toward the woman, slashing toward her. But she had soon stopped as she felt her tail being grabbed by something. She had turned around and saw one of the females from the Swimming Club, her face extended out to make gills and fin like ears on the sides of her head as they had grinned with her fangs showing as she had seemed to grasp a ripple of the water, slashing at Kurumu with it, who had kicked her in the side of the head to dodge.

"Tsukune, hold o-" She had then been pulled into the water by three more as she fell into the water, looking around to see several male students all seeming to be dried up of life and were all floating around aimlessly. '_Oh no.. Are they going to do that to Tsukune..?!_' She couldn't let that happen, she took a deep breath in as she spun around at her highest speed, causing a whirlpool to circle around the pool as she had used her nails to dig her way out, reaching up into the air as she had now been in the air, seeming to have used the whirlpool to bring the Mermaids in the water with her as she had attacks waiting for all of them as she had kicked and thrown them into one another, knocking them all down two by two.

"Tch! I don't know who that bitch is.. But she'd better get her hands off of Tsukune!" She flew down toward them at a high speed.

* * *

Tsukune had looked over to see Kurumu heading down toward them, though Tamao had only sighed. She then had kissed his forehead before sprinkling a bit of a red sparkling mist over Tsukune. When this happened, the boy had passed out in the chair. She had then looked up toward Kurumu.

"You're being very rude.. Me and my mate were having a moment together." Tamao stated outright, which had caused Kurumu to stop with her eye twitching. "Your _mate_?! No! Tsukune is _my_ Destined One!" She flew toward her with even more rather, though Tamao had simply lifted her finger, the water that had sprinkled all over the floor flying from it and striking into Kurumu's stomach, causing her to barrel over before falling into the pool once more.

"You must be Kurumu Kurono.. I don't know why you dropped your Harem Plan for him.. But you should've stuck with it, because Tsukune-kun is mine, and that's final!" She had said as she threw off her shorts and jacket, throwing off the bottom of her bikini before diving into the pool. When she did, her legs had come together, being folded over by a blue light as they had become a fish tail. Her ears becoming fins and her cheeks covered in gills. As her transformation became complete, she had swam up to the surface as she had glared toward Kurumu.

"A succubus like you would only be a danger to my Darling, making him your slave for all eternity." Tamao shook her head as she had threw her around out, sending a wave of water toward Kurumu. "A mermaid like you would be even more dangerous for my beloved, you could suck all his life force away!" Kurumu glared.

"I wouldn't do that to my darling!"

"Neither would I!"

The two growled before clashing, causing the water to swirl around. Soon, Moka had come to see the unconscious Tsukune and ran over. "Tsukune! Tsukune!" She shook him, no response. She had then noticed there was water getting everywhere. She had to get out of there. She had picked up Tsukune, him being surprisingly light, and had headed for the exit as Kurumu and Tamao's youki auras had caused one another to expand violently as the pool and it's large cube form begun to crack.

* * *

As Moka had gotten down the stairs, Tsukune had groaned slightly as he awoke. "W-Wha..? Moka..? What's going on..?" He said tiredly. Moka then looked to him. "There's no time, Tsukune! Hurry and take my Rosary off." Tsukune had no clue what at all was happening, but decided to do what she asked, pulling on the cross, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey, Moka.. It's not coming off.." He replied tiredly, to which Moka began to panic internally. Tsukune was too fatigued to fight, and she had no combat experience whatsoever. She had decided to keep running as she saw the pool cracking and water spraying out of it.

"Oh no.. Why isn't it coming off.. This is bad.." She had looked for something to shield them from the possible tidal wave that were to come from the pool's destruction. She had then taken cover behind the fence that surrounded the pool. "You're not hurt are you, Tsukune?" She looked to him worriedly, which Tsukune shook his head to.

"Just a little hazy." He replied with a smile, to which she smiled back to. She didn't know why, but.. She felt the safest when Tsukune was around..

Crack. A final crack appeared on the pool, before it had exploded with water. Moka had then looked to the water that had been coming her way with wide eyes. Then, Tsukune had picked her up quickly and blurred off. "Soul Release 25%.. Blut Vene." His veins had all glew bright blue as Reishi gathered around them, Tsukune holding Moka tightly as the water struck him and sent him into a good distance.

Once they landed, Tsukune tumbled a bit before rubbing his head, looking to Moka. "You ok, Moka?" He asked, standing up and walking over to her, to which she had nodded. He had then sighed a breathe of relief as he sat down on the ground. "I don't know why.. But I feel really tired right now.." He breathed heavily.

"Don't fall asleep, Tsukune!" Moka had shook him, though a bit of a shock had passed through her hands as she had been in physical contact with the water over his body. He had looked to her and noticed the shocking.

"Hey, Moka.. What's.. Happening..?" Tsukune asked with a brow raised as he lifted his hand to gesture toward hers. She then looked to it and released her grip of him. "We Vampires are negatively affected by Pure Water, since it has a purifying effect that can drain away our Yoki, and since my powers are already sealed.. The amount that I have on my own is almost none, so it really hurts.." Moka looked down. Tsukune had then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Moka." He had lowered his head. "I was thinking of recommending for us to go to the Swimming Club.. But I thought you wouldn't have wanted to just because of how shy you are around new people.." Moka had shook her head.

"No. Don't apologize. I can't be mad at you for something you didn't know." She smiled, to which Tsukune replied with the same smile. As the two were leaning in closer to each other, strands of Moka's hair falling off her shoulder as she had blushed and puckered her lips once more.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BELOVED/DARLING!" Tamao and Kurumu had both blurred in and tackled Tsukune, smothering his head with their breasts as they had wrestled for him.

"Didn't we just discuss this?! I won't let _you_ anywhere near my beloved!" Kurumu pulled Tsukune closer to her.

"And we've already discussed that you're far too dangerous for him!" Tamao pulled him closer.

Tsukune could barely breathe as when he tried to get air from being released from one pair of breasts, his head was pulled into the other.

Moka had looked to them with a glare as she pouted and crossed her arms. "It's clear to me that you're both too dangerous to be around Tsukune!" Moka had tried to pull Tsukune away from them, but only ended up joining in the tug of war for him.

"You're the most dangerous! You suck his blood every day!" Kurumu argued.

"Yes, a Vampire that's attached to my Tsukune-kun is bad news!" Tamao agreed.

"Well, Tsukune appreciates the fact that I need his blood every once in a while!" Moka had pulled Tsukune closer to her, the man trying to breathe, but only to get bitten on the neck by Moka.

"WRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~!"

"Capu Chuu~!"

* * *

By the days end, the Swimming Club was forced to disband due to the damages they have done to the male student body and school property. This left Tamao with no where to go as she had sat on a bench outside of the school, looking at cup of water she held in her hand.

She had sighed as she used her free hand to conduct the water to make shapes as she was bored. She then sighed as she had found it all the more boring.

"Hey, Tamao-chan." She had a high-pitched gasp as she was startled by the familiar voice. "T-Tsukune-kun.." She turned toward him with a smile as the conducted water had dropped back into the cup.

Tsukune had his hands in his pockets as he had looked around. "You seem lonely out here by yourself." Tamao had then looked down.

"Yeah.. Since the Swimming Club disbanded, I've had no where to go.." She had sighed. She spent her years in the Elementary, the Middle, and High School Swimming Clubs without fail.. Though it all came crashing down.

"Well.. Why don't you join us at the Newspaper Club?" Tamao had then looked to Tsukune who had been offering her a hand. "A-Are you sure? I-I wouldn't want to be a bother.." She blushed as she had brushed her hair behind her ear. No man had ever been this nice to her before.

"You wouldn't be a bother at all." He smiled, which had caused Tamao to blush deeper. "W-Well.. If my darling Tsukune-kun suggests it.. Then I must.." She took his hand as she stood, walking with him down the halls.

"Well, if I'm right.. We should be meeting with all the other members tomorrow, so I'd say we better get you in quick, huh?" He said as Tamao nodded. "If it's with Tsukune-kun.. I'll do my best."

* * *

Teddy had been following Kotaro, who had his hands in his pockets as he looked around. "So.. You said you were a Shinigami, right..?" Kotaro nodded to her question. "So what exactly is it that Shinigami's do..?"

"Well, our primary job is to ensure that the Spirits that are anchored to the Earth can pass on to the Soul Society properly." He said as he had continued walking. She had then looked to the wrapped item on his back. "What's that..?" She pointed to it, to which Kotaro looked back. He then smirked.

"This, little miss, is my Zanpakuto." He smirked as he had grasped a part of it that looked like a hilt, the markings on the wrapping glowing as they had unwrapped and had retracted into the hilt, a small part of it being left behind. It was revealed to be a sword that was alike in shape to the Buster Sword from Final Fantasy, though it had the Kanji for "Tsukikage" edged along the flat edge of the sword. "It's name is Tsukikage."

Teddy looked to it with eyes wide as if it were a trophy. "Woah.."

"Woah indeed. Tsukikage's power is beyond that of any Magic Items you carry in this world." Kotaro had looked to her. "So, obviously you aren't human. What are you?" He walked over to her, to which she blinked.

"But it's against the rules to tell people your true identities." She responded, to which Kotaro bonked her head. "Nonsense. I told you mine, it's only fair you tell me yours." He said in response.

"Well.. To tell you the truth.. I'm an Longana." She said nervously, to which Kotaro patted her head. "See? Was that so hard?" He then turned and looked around. "Now I just gotta find a dorm to crash in." Teddy blinked. "You don't know your dorm number?"

"Don't have one."

"..ah mou.."

* * *

A female student had set her clothes down as she had been changing, he heard some rustling in the trees behind her, looking out to the window with a brow raised. She then turned back and returned to her changing as she had taken the clips off of her bra, dropping it to the ground as she had then moved on to her panties, about to remove them when she heard a camera snap in the distance.

She looked outward and had screamed loudly.

* * *

**_Chapter 3 | FIN_**

**Rosario.. [Sealed] | Soul Suppress.. [Active] / Soul Release.. [50 - 5%] | Kurumu.. [Happy] | Tamao.. [Added to the Harem?]**

* * *

_Yeah, first of all. Sorry that I broke the 2 day chapter post streak. It wasn't long, though, so i guess it's too early to matter, anyway. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3.  
Tamao was a little complicated, but I did want her to actually join the story. It'll seem a little weird down the line, but she will be joining the Harem. Unknowingly, Tsukune's just gonna be a catcher. As for the relationship Tsukune and his father have, well. It'll be revealed later on. But, for now. Let's focus on the_ near _future, eh? So Tsukune and the now three girls have joined the Newspaper Club, to which not even Tamao knows of what happens in.. Will they be able to thrive in the Newspaper Club without the slightest clue of what awaits them? Maybe a pervert? As a President? A very _wolfy _pervert?  
__Well, whatever comes their way.. It may be a chance for Tsukune to test his own strength. Perhaps there'll be a man-to-man fight? Over Moka? And also a young teenager's dignity and pride as a man? Maybe. Maybe not. Could be. Could not be.  
\- Red_

_Terms to Remember  
_[_Hado_]  
\- A form of Kido that is used for direct attacks by the use of offensive techniques which inflict direct damage to the enemy. Their effectiveness differs depending on the user. It is said the effectiveness of the higher-ranked moves are beyond imagination.

[_Soul Armor_]  
\- A technique Tsukune previously relied on in his battles. It serves as a very faulty move as it weakens the body in order to strengthen the armor. So, with this technique, it puts more of a strain on the body, and is hard to maintain without proper training. These weaknesses make the Soul Armor not a useful move for Tsukune. Though, it obviously took him too long to realize that.

[_Reiatsu_]  
\- **Reiatsu** is the pressure that a person's Reiryoku exerts. It is the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released. In comparison, Reiryoku is potential while Reiatsu is energy in use and can be sensed by other spiritually aware beings. In general, those with high levels of Reiryoku will often have the highest levels of Reiatsu also. A skilled warrior can overcome a person possessing greater Reiryoku by possessing greater Reiatsu - this is achieved by having greater control over their own spiritual energy.

[_Zanpakutō_]  
\- Zanpakutō are the trademark weapons of the Shinigami. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are among the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows. Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō is unique: the swords are reflections of a Shinigami's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is the name of the living spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance, and have their own distinct personalities, which are similar to their owner's.  
\- A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her Zanpakutō's name, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutō are born with their Shinigami, and they die along with their Shinigami. Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction.

_People to Remember  
_[_Tamao Ichinose_]  
\- A 17-year old Mermaid 2nd-Year who had originally become attracted to Tsukune due to his scent. Though, she now has a fiery passion to be the woman in his life, much to the chagrin of Moka and Kurumu. Due to the Swimming Club's disbandment due to their actions against several male students of Youkai Academy, Tamao was left without a club. This gave her the opportunity to join the Newspaper Club with Tsukune and Moka, mostly Tsukune. Also to the chagrin of Moka and Kurumu.  
\- As it is going according to the Manga, her hair is Black. Though, because it is unconfirmed of her eye color in the manga, her eyes will remain Emerald-Green.

[_Tsuchiya Mizuki_]  
\- Nicknamed by her friends as "Teddy" for her cuddly nature, the 15-year old Longana has an incredible body as noted by the male student body and former clubmates in the Swimming Club. As she had no one else to turn to after the Swimming Club's disbandment, she had come to follow Kotaro Nogami as his first friend in Youkai Academy.

[_Kotaro Nogami_]  
\- Though his reasonings for being in Youkai Academy are currently unknown, this Shinigami carries confidence unlike any other. Seeing himself as the star of the Soul Society, he tends to get overconfident over how well he can manuever past his opponents attacks, despite that being because of his family's unreasonable bad luck.


	4. Human: Chapter 4

Yukari had blinked as she found herself sitting on a bench. Once again, she had failed to find and defeat Moka. What was she going to do to be able to get there attention..? Now that Tsukune has _three_ females on his radar 24/7, she may not be able to get him out of their grasp..

She had sighed as she had tapped her chin. What to do..? What to do..? Wait. She had an idea! She stood up and had a bright smirk on her face. "If I can't get to him, I'll just have to get _him _to come to _me_!" She hopped off.

She was going to triumph over Moka Akashiya, if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Kurumu had been excited as she was baking a batch of cupcakes. Soon, she had come to drip a drop of love potion into the mix and smiled. "Now my baby's sure to love me as much as I love him~!" If you looked from the right angle, it would appear that hearts had been appearing around her head.

It would seem odd for most students on why she was so fixated on Tsukune, but she had her reasons. He had shown her that there is more to love than just the attention, there would need to be a bond. Because of that, there's no one she wants a bond with other than Tsukune. What's better was between her and Moka, she had _far_ better chances with him.. Though Tamao was going to be a problem.

Though, she would never give in. Her mother always told her that once she had found a Destined One, she could never allow anyone to take them from her, no matter who or what it was. She had then looked up and drooled as she begun to have a fantasy.

_Kurumu had been in a kitchen, stirring a pancake batter as she had turned and heard the door opening and gasped in joy as she had ran out into the hallway. It revealed Tsukune who had been wearing a suit, the tie being just removed as he had taken a breathe. "Hey, Honey. Just got back from work."_

_"Welcome home, darling. What would you like? Dinner.. A bath.. Or me..?" She finished her question seductively as Tsukune had then thrown off his coat. "You already know my answer." He had picked her up off her feet as the two had laughed before kissing as he carried her up the stairs._

She had been making a kissing motion as a few students walked by, looking at her with confused faces as they had walked off with their hands in their pockets.

"'Ey, Akaba." The shortest, who wore a yellow hoodie under his blazer.

"What's up, Kiba?" The tallest at the front, with a red bandanna on his head, looking back to him with a brow raised. His orangish brown hair had been leaned back by the bandanna, though single bang escaped and brushed to the right. This seemed to fit well with the red

"Well, that's Kurumu Kurono, if I'm right.. The one who's been tryin' to impress that Tsukune Aono guy for a while." He said, his charcoal black bangs covering one of his eyes.

"That so.. Then she'll be joinin' the Newspaper Club pretty soon.." Akaba tapped his chin, then looked to the third, who wore a blue longed sleeved shirt under his blazer, the sleeve folded over the edge of the rolled up sleeve of the blazer, his hair being a dark silver that had seemed to go well with his deep blue eyes. "You know what to tell the boss, right, Aoba?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know exactly what to tell him." He seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Tamao had been brushing her hair while humming a song to herself in the mirror. She had then looked over to a picture of Tsukune she had an ex-club member of hers take of him on the Club Initiation Day. She picked it up and held it close to her chest.

"Oh, Tsukune-kun.. It'll be just like any romantic tale.. We'll be together forever.." She smiled as she kissed it and then set it down, grabbing her bag and heading out of her dorm room.

* * *

On the roof of the main building, a teenager stood, staring out toward the Waxing Gibbous Moon. "Hm.. It's coming close.. The night of the Full Moon.." He chuckled as he had reached up toward the moon. As he had clutched his fist, he then grasped his half heart pendant tightly.

"One day.. I'll find you." He clutched it tightly. Though, his attention had gone to the clouds as they had seemed to move at a faster rate. "Today's going to be a good day, huh..?"

* * *

**Rosario + Vampire: A Rising Soul  
****_Human: Chapter 4 | Get Along With Your Clubmates, Please?! Ginei Morioka!_**

* * *

Moka had been holding her bag tightly as she had looked to her Rosario. Today was the first day the Newspaper Club was going to meet. It had been a little while since Tsukune had relied on her power for anything.. She began to feel worried that he had begun to detach from her. She didn't want to lose any of her friends, especially not Tsukune.

Speaking of which, she had looked up to see the boy in her mind walking through the hallway, hands in pockets. "Ah, Tsukune!" She ran over to him, hugging onto his arm.

"Oh, morning Moka." He smiled. The two had then continued walking as they had been darting eyes at each other every step.

'_I'm finally spending some alone time with Tsukune.. But.. I don't know what to do..!_' She internally panicked.

'_Is Moka ok..? She seems to be fidgeting a lot.._' Tsukune had been worried about his friend as he saw her beginning to blush.

"Please, Tsukune.." He had given her his full attention, despite still confused on her intentions. Moka had looked down a bit, not knowing what to do was the one thing that ruined all of their moments.. But. She did know one thing.

"Let me suck your blood!" She had hugged onto the boy and had bit down onto his neck. Tsukune had no time to react before he had felt a sharp pain for the duration of her drinking away at his blood.

"Urgh..! Agh..! M-Moka..!"

Despite his desperate cries for her to stop, she had taken her a few gulps before she actually let go of him, the teen falling back and cringing a bit as some of the excess blood had been oozing out like a pipe leak.

"Oh, Tsukune~ Your blood is just the best! I might just get addicted~" Moka had shaken her head with a blush as she placed her palms on her cheeks.

'_Might..?_' Was all Tsukune could respond with internally. '_..well. Here's a little checkin' in, I guess. As you guys should know by now, this is Moka Akashiya. The Class Beauty. Practically every male student in school has at least _one_ eye on her._' He had shaken his head as he had slowly begun to get up.

'_But. There's no changing that she's truly a Vampire. The only disadvantage of that is.. Well.._' He had groaned as he rubbed his neck which had finally come to close up. '_..I'm her favorite source of blood._'

He looked to Moka, who had a cheeky smile on her face, which made him smile. '_To tell the truth.. I don't know what made me stay in this school.. Or if it had something to do with Moka.. But. Now, I have even more reasons to.._' He had begun walking, which Moka had a smile as she walked next to him. '_But. I can't really look away from the fact that I'm the only _human _resident of this school, either. I could literally die any day here.. It's best I don't get too comfy._'

* * *

"Tsukune~! Today's the day we start going to the club together, right~!" She was referring to the Newspaper Club, the club that was practically the only option left for the group of currently four racially diverse friends.

The blue haired girl then hopped over and grasped his hand, pulling him in closer. "Wah- Wait, Kurumu-cha-" Before Tsukune could say anything more, his voice had been muffled by the restriction of the area his head found himself between Kurumu's breasts. "I'm just so happy I can be in the same club with my precious Tsukune~" She swung back and forth with a smile on her face.

She had then looked over to Moka with a smirk on her face as she had rubbed Tsukune's head. '_Just you watch, Moka Akashiya.. I'll deepen my connection with Tsukune into a lovely relationship~_' She began to blush a bit as she thought about her end goal. '_Because Tsukune and I are destined for one another.. I will not lose him to anyone! Especially not to you!_' She hugged Tsukune tighter, to the latter's dismay.

As Tsukune had flailed his arms around as he was losing air fast, a blast of water had knocked Kurumu into the wall, much to her annoyance. Tamao had then caught Tsukune as he had nearly fallen, having lost balance while in the custody of Kurumu's chest. "Are you alright, Tsukune-kun..?" She shook him a bit, the teen finally catching his breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me, Tamao-chan." He smiled to her, which caused her to blush a bit and hug him tightly.

"Anything for you, my darling~" She nuzzled her face against his.

As Moka watched the scene, her right brow had constantly been twitching. "Both of you need to give Tsukune space!" She roared out as she pushed Tamao away from Tsukune, who in response blinked and reached toward Tsukune as she was slowly being pushed away.

"Ah, so you're all already here~!" They turned to see Ms. Nekonome walking with a smile on her face. "That's wonderful!" She clapped her hands as she walked to the front podium, the teens all sitting in the desks at the front.

Tsukune had then raised his hand with a brow raised. "Where are all the other members?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, we are the only members. Save the President." Though, his answer came from the other side of the room, a male with noticeable cherry red hair, that had one large strand of it covering his right eye. His student blazer had been buttoned up entirely, leaving no sight of what was underneath it. Though, around his neck was a white scarf that hung down the edges of his torso. His legs were crossed as he had been looking out the window, watching the bats fly by.

Tsukune had looked to him, and felt an oddly familiar presence waving off of him. As he had looked closer to him, he could see a feint green aura pulsing around his body. '_What.. Is that..?_' He had then turned to the front as he had heard the other girls cry out in shock, "We're the only students here?!"

"No, no. There are a few more." She answered. At the creak of the door, she turned with a smile. "Speak of the devil, there they are~" Her tail wagged as four had walked in.

"Sorry we're late." The one in front had brushed back black hair that was kept back by a gold colored headband that was tied just below where his hair ended at his neck. He had then snapped his finger as the three behind him had spread out, each offering one of the girls a different flower.

"Here you are, madam.." Aoba had kneeled in front of Kurumu, who had blinked as she looked at the Bird of Paradise he had offered her, which she took and held closely, smelling it and smiling.

"Well.. I am flattered.." Tamao had taken the Dahlia she was given from Kiba with a smile as she had held it close, it smelled amazing.

"O-Oh, is that for me..?" Moka had looked to Akaba, who nodded with a smile. The vampire had then gently taken the Rose in his hand and looked to it with a bit of a blush. She was never given flowers, especially Roses, before..

"Well, now that everyone has been made comfortable.. I believe it's time we introduced ourselves." The teen that stepped in front of the podium, taking his blazer off and setting it on a chair. "As you all know, this is the Newspaper Club." The students who were now all in chairs nodded.

"Well, allow me to inform you that I am your club President, Ginei Morioka." He smirked, his tooth on the far left shining in reflection of the sun. "Though, please, I want us to all be friends, so call me Gin." He brushed his hair to the side.

He then looked at Moka and his composure had shattered as his face was covered with a blush as he had slid forward to her with a kneel. "My, have I been blessed? A beautiful new member.. No.. An idol has appeared before me.."

Moka had blinked, unsure of what he had meant as he was bowing to her.

"So you _must_ be the Moka Akashiya I've been hearing so much about.. Well, Moka-tan~ You're much more beautiful than you are described~" Gin had a smile on his face as he looked up to the sky in praise.

'_Another unique personality for us to deal with.._' Tsukune sweatdropped.

Kurumu had looked over to the male in the corner, a brow raised. She certainly hadn't seen him before.. Where did he come from..? But once she saw how Gin was with Moka, she quickly hugged onto Tsukune. '_Oh geez.. I'm not exactly good with guys who are flirty like that.._'

"Well, now that everyone's here, I've gotta get going now~ Staff meeting." Ms. Nekonome had opened the door, peaking her head in as she was about to leave. "Can you take care of things while I'm gone, Gin-kun?"

"Yep. Leave it to me." Gin nodded as he stood up.

"Really sorry about this. See ya later, everyone~" She waved as she had put a bright smile on her face. "Make friends with your sempai, ok?" She had then left, closing the door behind her.

"Well, then, everyone. Let's get to it, then, shall we?" Gin clasped his hands together with a smile. "YEAH!" Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba cheered, to which Moka had giggled and raised her fist a bit as well with a smile.

"First, I'll explain to you just what this kind of club this one actually is.." Gin had placed his hands down onto the podium. "The goal of the Newspaper Club is to ultimately publish the newest issue of the School Papers on the deadline, no later! Most of your activities within this club will be taking reports of occurrences in the school and putting them into articles!" He had then took a breathe. "Just keep in mind, we'll be putting our lives on the line for these papers. So don't think this'll be some easy job, cuz it ain't gonna be. So just make sure you're prepared for what you've signed yourselves up for." He had then raised his fist to his chest.

"YEAH!" Akaba, Kiba, and Aoba cheered.

"Well, he seems a lot more dependable than I thought he would be.." Moka whispered to Tsukune, who nodded. "Yeah, he actually knows what he's doing, huh.." Upon hearing them, Gin had grinned.

"Just kiddin'~ Let's all have a good time without all the strict talk in the air, eh? Here are some posters, let's put 'em up on the wall." The members had all nodded.

* * *

_Inside of Tsukune's mindscape, the twin skyscrapers had been slowly pulled on by the chain. Though. Unlike before, the chains were around around the wrists and ankles of what seemed to be a man._

_He had long, flowing hair with a darker shade above its eyes and on the front plane of its nose, blurring the distinction between its hair and head. The spaces under its eyes and on its cheeks and chin are a darker color and divided clearly from the space around its nose and mouth. It wears a cap on its chin, and a metallic headband in three pieces, the central piece of which is shaped as a vertical ellipse.. A wavy line runs from each arm to the front of its torso, continuing down its legs. It bore a minimal range of white clothing and armor, including a short, circular scarf, shoulder pads with a spiral design, long gloves with studs on the back, knee and elbow guards, a white cloth around his waist, and short boots. And over the side of its face was a blue reptilian mask that had been cracked through out, splitting into a V shape. What could be noted though was that it bored purple markings around the eyes, which had red trimmings at its edges._

_He had been roaring loudly as he pulled on the chains, slowly moving the buildings closer toward him. Though, at one final pull, he came to notice the chain cracked a bit, a blue light pouring out of it. He looked to it with a smirk._

* * *

Tsukune had been bringing boxes of posters to everyone to place up on the walls with a bored face. '_Why am I carrying things to people, damn it.. What does he think I'm useless or something?!_' He twitched his brow in annoyance. Although, his anger only boiled as he turned to see Gin crouched down..

"Gin-Sempai, is this high enough to stick the poster?" Moka asked as she had struggled to reach above the chalkboard.

"Nope, just a bit higher."

"HUH?!" Kurumu had raised a brow as she had gotten onto the tips of her toes to get higher. "You want us to put it even higher!?"

"Yes, that's correct. Even higher.' Gin had nodded with a smirk.

'_This guy is too quirky.. Some times he's flirty, and others he's serious.. I wonder what kind of guy he really is.._' Tsukune had been trying to analyze him. Though, it didn't take him long to notice where he had been crouching down farther. '_Is he ok..?_' He then looked to see where he had been looking to.

'_Hold on. There's no way.. Wait. That stare.. I know it. Ise gives that stare when.. Don't tell me.._' Tsukune had set the box he held on the desk near him and had stepped toward where Gin was, looking up to make truth of his suspicions. He then blushed furiously as his suspicions were true. Gin was staring at Kurumu and Moka's panties.

'_Eyeballs! Look away! This is a sight you shouldn't take advantage of! Look away, damn it..!_' He closed his eyes quickly and turned away.

"Are you ok, Kurumu..?" Moka looked to Kurumu, who had been bending down a bit as she had struggled to stay up. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright." She responded. Gin had starry eyes as he now had full view of her white striped sky blue panties.

As Tsukune had opened his eye again to see Gin's face, he had quickly slid in front of Gin with his arms outward. "Gin-sempai, you shouldn't do that! Are you really making them put the poster up that high just for _that_ purpose?!"

"What're you talking 'bout..?" Gin looked to him with a dumbfounded expression. "Cut the crap and quit pretending that you don't know! You were just looking at Moka and Kurumu-chan's skirts just now, weren't you?!" Tsukune had retorted, gritting his teeth a bit.

"That's nonsense, man.. There's no way I'd be the kind of guy to do something as lame as that." Gin waved him off, which annoyed him more. '_The bastard's denying it!_'

"What's going on?" Moka and Kurumu asked as they climbed down.

"Well, what happened was that this dude.." Gin jabbed his thumb toward Tsukune. "Said he got an eyeful of you guys' panties." Tsukune had the same shocked expression as the two girls nearby listening. "EH?!" They all said in unison. '_He's putting the blame on _me_?!_' He had internally been in a fit of rage, strangling Gin in his mind.

"Is this true, Tsukune?!" They both looked to the teen, who had blinked and flailed his arms around. "N-No, I didn't actually mean to look at your panties. I-It just kinda happened, it was actually Sempai who-"

Before he could finish, he found himself being slapped on both cheeks hard. Kurumu and Moka had both been walking away, blushing in embarrassment as Tsukune had a deadpan expression on his face.

"Man, you really are an idiot.. Welp. Thanks to you, the meeting's pretty much over." Gin had patted Tsukune's back, laughing along with Akaba, Kiba, and Aoba.

"Aw geez, you were hilarious back there!" Akaba had slapped his knees a few times. "Talk about entertainment." Kiba whiped a tear, crouching down and picking up a paper on the ground. "Comedy gold." Aoba had straightened his blue tie.

Tsukune had sighed and walked toward the door to leave, being stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. He had then looked over to see Tamao with teary eyes. "T-Tamao-chan? What's wrong?!"

"What's wrong?!" She had then unbuttoned her shirt as her bra was now fully visible, to which Gin and the other boys had zoomed their eyes into. "Tsukune-kun, how could you stare at those two but not me?!" Tsukune had sweatdropped at her answer.

* * *

"Oh no.. Did Tsukune really take a peek.." Moka had looked into the mirror, then she shook her head as her face turned red. "Ah, how embarrassing~" She cried out.

Then, she looked down, grasping her skirt. "I wonder which one I wore today.." She had slowly begun to lift up her skirt.

_"What the hell are you doing?!" _Moka had gasped in shock as she had let go of the skirt and screamed a bit. "Wha?!" She looked around. "Oh. It's you." She grasped her Rosario, noticing it's glow.

_"What do you mean by _it's you_?! Ugh, whatever. I'm just going to warn you to be careful around that _Gin _individual.. He gives off a powerful aura.. He may be hiding something." _

* * *

Kurumu had sat in her room, arms crossed. '_I mean.. I'm glad Tsukune had his eyes on me, but.. It's still so embarrassing to do that in the middle of a meeting.._' She blushed a bit. She then lifted up her skirt to see which pair she had been wearing.

'_Oh no..! I wasn't even wearing one of my good ones either.._' Her blush increased in color. She sighed as she had laid back on her bed. '_I know I said I was going to deepen my connection with Tsukune.. But.. I felt that.. Today I just got further away from him.._' She had clutched her fist as she had reached up for the ceiling.

'_Tsukune.. I won't lose you.. To anyone._'

* * *

"I don't like dirty guys." Moka had stated, causing a confused Tsukune to slump his shoulders.

"H-Huh?! What's that supposed to mean? Are you still mad over yesterday?!" Tsukune had followed behind. "I told you that yesterday was entirely an accident!"

"That's not what matters anymore. I don't even know who you are anymore." She crossed her arms and walked off. '_Not really, but.. I'll have to get my revenge from you peeping on me somehow, right?_' Moka poked out her tongue with a smile of victory as she walked away, looking back to make sure Tsukune was following her.

From afar, Gin and his trio were watching them from a rooftop. Gin put his hands in his pockets as he smirked. "Looks like I got him really pissed yesterday.. Wonder if I can get 'im pissed enough to wanna fight today.." Gin smirked, to which the other three had made the same face.

"Of course ya can, Boss!" Cheered Akaba

"That Tsukune fellow was pissed yesterday." Replied Kiba.

"I'm actually surprised he didn't fight you then and there.." Aoba chimed in.

"Well, if you boys believe I can.. There's no reason I should doubt myself, is there?" Gin shrugged and turned around, walking toward the entrance to the school building, the trio following with a smile.

* * *

Kotaro had been walking around with his hands in his pockets, looking around. "Huh.. Teddy's gone and disappeared on me again.." He sighed. '_Who the hell am I supposed to have to guide me to classes now? Eh. Whatever. I guess I know the way now.._' He sighed. Though, he had turned and came to see three males speaking with one another.

Gin had requested for a talk outside of the clubroom with the male that has yet to be identified, and a confused Tsukune. "Whatcha call us out here for, Gin-sempai?" Tsukune blinked and asked.

"Well. We're kind of outta stock at the moment. So, I would like to ask for you two to go get us some more.. But I'm sure you can handle yourself pretty well, hm, Kakyoin-kun?" Gin looked to the red haired male, who had nodded. He then looked to Tsukune. "Alright, good. Tsukune, come with me. I have a special job for you.."

As they walked on, Gin had a smirk on his face.

* * *

Tamao had been in the slumps. Tsukune had stared at Moka and Kurumu.. But when she _gave_ him a full view, he wouldn't even give her a glance.. Was her body not good enough..?

She had sighed as she had continued walking through the hallway. She had then looked as she had heard a few students gossiping about something.

"You hear the news?"

"Oh, about that Tsukune guy?"

Her ears had now been listening in more closely.

"The one that beat Saizou?"

"Yeah. They say he's a huge pervert."

'_What? Tsukune-kun, a pervert..?_'

She had turned out toward the window, seeing Gin and Tsukune at a window.. Was that the Girl's Locker Room..? She had then turned and began to run off. '_Tsukune-kun, no! The only person's body you'll ever need to see is mineeeeee!_' She screamed in her mind as she dashed through the hallway.

* * *

Tsukune gulped as he looked at his situation.

It turned out that Gin had set him up as the peeping tom to get closer to Moka. Fell for it.

Now. He was surrounded by about 8 angry young woman who think he's gotten a good glimpse of their bodies. Not true. But not the point, is it?

This would be a regular situation for someone like Ise. But him? Wooh. This was a rodeo he'd not like to ride.

"Peeps like you deserve a beating.." One had a tight grip on a bat in her hand. "Yeah.. Tenfold." One had pulled out a whip. The others had soon followed in suit, Tsukune sweatdropping. '_Well.. Now would be the perfect time to test the Hyoudou Family philosophy.. In situations like these.. There is only one solution left.._' He had clutched his fist tightly.

'_And that is.._' He stomped his foot promptly into the ground, causing the girls to jump a bit as it startled them.

"To run away!" Igniting his Soul Circuits, his speed was heavily increased as he had been dashing off toward the horizon, chased by the much slower girls chasing him.

'_Damn it all.. When I find that Gin.. I'm gonna.._' He hadn't noticed the light leaking from his Soul Circuits turn purple while he was running. Tsukune had stepped his foot into the ground as he had turned toward the tsunami of girls following him. He had then taken another step.

He was now behind them. Tsukune had blinked, his aura returning to it's original blue color as he had looked around, the girls looking around as he had disappeared from their eyes. As he noticed they lost track of him, he had taken the chance to quickly jump up and stomp upward, his foot pushing out air in order to launch him higher into the sky.

* * *

Kurumu had been sitting against the railing of the rooftop as she stared at the sky. She had a bit of conflict in her heart. What was she supposed to think? Was Tsukune innocent? Or was he guilty? She wanted to believe what her heart is telling her, but..

All the evidence is there.

That's what her mind kept urging. She knew that was true. Though, everything has a reason. There had to be a reason, right? She wanted to get up and go talk to her beloved about it. But.. Her body wouldn't allow her to move.

What if he peeped her too?

Her mind had thrown into the equation. Kurumu had then froze in shock. Tsukune would never do such a thing.. Would he? Had Tsukune lost himself because of everything that's happened..?

That's absurd.

She had then snapped out of it as she felt a warmth at her chest. She knew that Tsukune was innocent and would do anything to help him clear his name.. Because if no one else would believe him, she would.

She had taken another step before she sprouted out her wings and took to the skies. Wherever Tsukune was, Kurumu was on her way to help.

* * *

Kotaro had looked above, seeing a figure pass through the sky as he had looked behind him.

Teddy had slept soundly whilst cuddled to his jacket, to which he had smiled. He had walked over, grasping the hilt of his wrapped sword as it unraveled and revealed the mighty Tsukiyomi, him holding it over his shoulder as he had jumped upward, taking toward the skies.

Once he had done so, he had dropped down a bit, his foot stopping midway on the path to the ground as a blue light flashed from his foot. Now, he was quite literally standing in air.

He then ran after the figure, grasping his sword tightly as he had slashed forward, wind pulled by the swing being thrown outward toward the person.

This person was revealed to be Tsukune, who had not been prepared for it as he had been a second too late to get into guard position, being hit in the stomach as he had soon skit backward.

'_What the..?_' The raven-haired boy looked toward Kotaro, who pointed his sword toward him.

"You must be Tsukune Aono.." Kotaro said coldly, to which he had nodded. Tsukune hadn't failed to noticed the giant sword being pointed toward him.

'_Well. Shit. I hope this guy isn't here to take revenge for those woman who think I peeped on them.._' Tsukune gulped.

"Well. You clearly are.. So allow me to tell you something.." He had spun his sword in the air and stabbed it into the platform of air he stood upon. "I'm here to kill you."

'_He is..!_' Tsukune had sweatdropped as he had dodged Kotaro's next slash of wind, propelling himself with a hard kick to the left to dodge his thrust charge.

"Tch. Hold still!" Kotaro had jumped toward him and tried to chop him from the head down, though Tsukune had caught the sword with both hands on either side, another bead of sweat passing down the back of his head as he had tried to push him away, managing it, but to a small extent.

Tsukune had already known that he was going to have to fight to get out of this one. "Soul Release, 50%." He commanded.

...

...

...

Nothing happened! Kotaro had jumped toward Tsukune, preparing for another hard slash, to which Tsukune had no counter.. Why didn't his Soul Release work anymore?! It usually works every time! How was he supposed to fight now?! He had then widened his eyes as he looked, seeing a green light tidal wave fly toward Kotaro as it had exploded into emerald bullets that had flown toward Kotaro.

"Tch!" The Shinigami had spun around a bit, holding up his sword to guard against the heavy shots.

Tsukune looked down to see where the blast originated from, looking down to see the one Gin referred to as Noriaki looking up toward the two from the rooftop, his arms crossed as his scarf had been blowing in the wind. He nudged his head toward the side, Tsukune looking to see that Moka and Gin were on a rooftop together.. But Gin was getting suspiciously closer!

'_Damn it! How could I have forgot?! Gin's a _real_ monster, who'd do anything just to get a girl! If he gets close to Moka, she'll be in danger! What am I standing here for!? I have to help her!_'

Without hesitation, Tsukune quickly propelled himself toward the scene. Kotaro turning. "Wait!" He tried to follow, but more emerald bullets flew toward him, to which Kotaro had once again defended himself from.

"Tch.. Damn it..!" He looked down toward Noriaki. "Who the hell are you?!" He questioned.

The teen had removed his shades as he had looked toward him with his deep lavender eyes. As he took a step forward, his entire body was encased in a liquid-like green aura. He had taken a step upward as he had climbed the air like stairs. Slowly, he had climbed toward Kotaro's height.

Kotaro had noticed something though. At each step he took, he could feel the pressure of pure power reaching closer and closer to him, which made him keep his guard. The student before him hadn't been nerved by his posture though as he had continued to climb. His aura had flown like water as his hair had blown in the wind, his earrings, long, fine-arched, and tipped by two small cherry shaped spheres had also been enveloped in the aura as they had been glowing a green color.

"My name is Noriaki Kakyoin, titled the Hierophant."

* * *

Moka stood alone, staring at the sky as she saw the moon peer out from the clouds above.

"Oh, Moka-tan.. This is where you were." Gin walked up behind her, hands in pockets. "Gin.. Sempai.." Moka had looked to him with a slightly saddened expression. She truthfully wished to see Tsukune..

Even though he had been seemingly a pervert lately.. As long as he was close.. Everything was ok..

"D'ya hear about Tsukune's case? Seems he's been peepin' a lot lately, and all the girls are after 'im, and not in a good way." Gin had said, his eyes overshadowed. "You waitin' for 'im, Moka?" Moka had hesitated, simply looking away while biting her nail. Gin smirked.

"No idea who took it, but this picture's been goin' 'round campus." Moka had then looked to see the picture Gin was referring to. Which it had been a picture of when Tsukune took a quick peek of the girl's changing room.

"This is..!" Moka had gasped in shock at the mere picture itself. "A pic of the peeper. That's right."

"But.." Gin had walked closer to her, placing his around around and grasping at her arm. "Let's keep Tsukune-kun in the dark about that picture, ok? It's kind of a pathetic moment for 'im." Moka had looked to where Gin's hand was. "Just forgot about him."

"Um.." Moka had looked to Gin, a little embarrassed. "Tonight.. Let me be the one to console you." Gin smiled a bit as he had pulled her closer.

"KYAA! LET GO!" Moka had tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. "What are you doing, Sempai?!" Gin had blinked, looking innocently at her.

"What was I doing other than tenderly holding you?"

"Y-You were just feeling me up!"

"Oh. It must be because of the Full Moon." He pointed toward the moon above, to which Moka looked to. "On the nights the Full Moon is out, I get overcome with a crazy feelin' and power, which takes all control over me." He had then puckered up his lips as he continued to try and pull Moka closer.

"When I go wild, all my urges goin' off at once make me go crazy, so just give in to it~" He said as he pulled Moka's face toward his.

She had blushed a bit before she had placed her hands on Gin's chest. Then, her Rosario's eye had opened up, a wave of red light overtaking her body as she made a mighty push. "STOP!" Gin had widened his eyes as the push sent him a few steps back, a pulse of wind scratching at the ground and entryway into the school building.

As the Rosary's eye had come to close, Moka had grasped the picture tightly. "Tsukune said that he never meant to peep.." She tightened her grip, her nails cutting through it. "So I'll wait for him.."

"Because Tsukune is the most honest person I've ever met in this school! So, if there's anyone I'll believe, it's him!" She threw the picture away, grasping the Rosary around her chest tightly.

"You know.. I was hoping to cross you off the list as rivals over my beloved.. But I guess that it was better that this wasn't the reason why you were cut from the list." Moka turned, seeing Kurumu fly in quickly and slash at Gin, who had his hands in his pockets as she inched toward him. As she had slashed toward him, Akaba had been there, though his arm was expanded to seem more like a giant gauntlet that had been like a tower of a castle.

"No one'll hurt the boss. Not even a pretty lady like yourself." Akaba said as he swung his arm back to knock Kurumu back. She had landed next to Moka with a growl.

"My, my. It would seem you're all having a bit of fun." Kiba had flown in, though sprouted out of his hoodie were a pair of matching yellow feathered wings. As he had floated down, he had crouched down, sniffing the ground as he had blinked as a slash wave of water headed toward Kiba. Soon, Aoba had appeared, his knuckles outstretched into blue blades that had engulfed the entirety of his arms as he had cut through the water like butter. "Every one knows water is bad for a bird's feathers."

"I know. That was the intention, for tarnishing my darling Tsukune-kun's name." Tamao stood next to Moka and Kurumu, her fists clutched as she glared toward the three before them.

"Heh. That shit's admirable. You guys actually came out and challenged the Three Crows without actually knowing what they could do for that Tsukune.. That's pretty damn hardcore. I'll make sure to let 'im know how much you cared for 'im, after I train you bitches." Gin had said, covering his face with his palm as a black aura had enveloped his skin. "Well, boys.. The Full Moon's out.. Which means it's time to get wild up in here.." The three nodded as Akaba, Kiba, and Aoba were enveloped in red, yellow, and blue auras respectively.

Akaba had grunted a bit as his body had extended out to made his body enlarge, it covered in a tough steel-like skin that made it seem like a castle wall, as it's shoulder pads looked like seperate buildings, though notably on it's head had been a cone like structure, the top seeming to be able to open. It had been red over the top areas, though at the bottom, it was a navy color. Though how it all surrounded his head, it made it look more like a dumb halloween costume.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!"

Aoba's aura had pulsed as he had been revealed to be now in an entirely different form, as his body had now been a navy color, though his body covered with blue skin in the shape of that of a Kabuto Beetle, it's red eyes glaring toward the three. Also the blades at the knuckles were now sharper and more refined, having a bit of a curve to them. His regular head popping out as the horns over his head acted like a helmet.

Kiba had said another as his eyes turned to a fuller black color as his muscles tensed up, the feathers from his wings spreading over his body as his body had become that of a muscular owl with yellow feathers. Over his head being a golden brown beak that had shone like a cap over his head.

While at the end, Gin had removed his hand from his face to reveal the body of a wolf, his claws extended outward as his eyes became slits and his muscles also expanded. His fur being a darkish grey color, nearing that of his hair. Though, soon after, his body had quickly emitted a flash of dark blue aura that had cut through the ground before them, nearly hitting the girls before it had dissipated.

"Oh yeah! Now that even the boss is goin' all out, there's no way you chumps'll win! And when you lose, the two with the giant tits'll be mine!"

"No. Mine!" Kiba kicked Akaba upside the head, the latter growling and bonking his head against Kiba's. "Who the hell said you had a say?! Just shut up and sniff the floor or somethin'!"

"Who said either of you had a say..?" Aoba had looked toward them, outstretching his arms

"D-Do you feel that youki?" Moka asked in shock.

"Yes.. It is quite enormous.. We may not be dealing with a regular enemy here.."

"Well.. Things just got worse.." Kurumu gulped as she had immediately got into the defensive.

Gin smirked as he had taken a step toward the three in front of him. Though, he suddenly found himself flying to the left, courtesy of Tsukune's fist, who had landed behind the three girls.

"Tsukune/Tsukune-kun!" The three had said happily at once, all hugging him. Tsukune had smiled to them as he had looked to Gin.

"Ginei Morioka.. From what I can tell here.. You're really the one who's been going around peeping on the woman of this school.." He looked toward him with a scowl.

"Mhm." Moka nodded as Tsukune had grasped the Rosario. It's eye had opened and a flash of red light wave pulsed out of it as Tsukune had pulled it off the chain, it snapping with a hot pink flash.

Soon, Moka's body was enveloped in a bright pink aura, it burning through the darkness of the rooftop as Moka's form began to mature and curve more. The pink in her hair flooding out into her aura as only a silky silver color was left behind, her emerald green eyes becoming ruby red.

As Moka had completed her transformation, she had stretched. "Ah.. It's been a while since I've gotten to stretch my legs.." She smirked as she looked to Tsukune. "My, you've been working out, haven't you?" She said as she lightly pushed her fist against his chest.

"Don't worry.. I'll take care of 'im. You take on the girls."

Tsukune had glared toward Gin as he had clutched his fists. "You've had me chased by everybody in the school today.. Not to mention tried to take advantage of Moka.." Moka had put out her arm in front of the angered Tsukune.

"Calm down. As you are now, you have no chance against him. I'll take care of this beast of a man." Moka had calmly said. To which Tsukune had sighed as he released his grip and calmed himself down.

"Hehh.. I guess I really will have to train you bitches. You seem a little too attached to that damn boy." Gin had laughed a bit as his gauntlets let out a bit of gas. "While a real man is standing right here!" He had blurred in front of Moka, throwing his palm toward her.

"Tch. Don't mess with me." Moka had threw out her hand in a chopping position, though it had only hit air as Gin was gone.

"What're ya tryin' to hit from way back there?!" He had stood atop one of the pillars as he had howled outward, the _Three Crows_ all charging toward Tsukune, Kurumu, and Tamao respectively.

* * *

_**Will Friendship.. Triumph Over The Great Powers Before It?**_

* * *

Tsukune had glared as he had quickly ignited his Soul Circuits. He couldn't force out as much strength as he wanted to, but.. He figured this would be enough to suffice. Then, Akaba had thrown out his arms, popping out from his shoulder pillars was a small cannon on either side, which both fired directly toward Tsukune.

At the speed it was coming from, Tsukune had no choice but to jump upward in order to dodge it. But he hadn't realized how much of a mistake that was as he looked down below to see that Akaba's head cone had popped open, revealing a rocket over a metal plate, which presumably carried his brain. The rocket soon flew toward him at a high speed as Tsukune barely had the time to activate Blut Vene to defend. Tsukune had been falling downward, tumbling a bit as he had coughed from the smoke that enveloped him from the explosion.

"Hehehe.. How'd you like that, huh?" Akaba laughed as had charged toward Tsukune. The teen had stood up and brought in his foot a bit, leaping in the air in a cartwheeling motion toward him as a blue aura had gathered around his foot.

"Ryusenkyaku!" In the blink of an eye, his foot had clashed with the top of his head, sending a shockwave throughout Akaba's body that has come to paralyze him for a split second as the ground below him was cut into squares from the impact and rose a bit as the two both came down, Tsukune falling on his back and Akaba his face.

Akaba had stood up slowly, looking over to Tsukune and growling. "I'm not givin' up.. Not while the boss is still fightinnnnnnnnn'!" He roared out whilst throwing a punch toward his opponent, who had moved out of the way quickly, leaning in toward his opponent as he threw his arm back with maximum force, a blue aura building around it.

"Take.." He stomped on the ground to slow himself down as he slowly slid into better range. "This.." He threw his arm forward, it striking at Akaba's chest as it caused it to slowly crack a bit as blood had been released from the cracks from a crater formed from his fist alone. "_Kongoken_!" The aura around him pulsed purple for a split second as he had hammered down his other fist, punching downward toward the top of Akaba's forehead, sending him a few meters back.

"Whew.. I'm getting better." Tsukune had breathed a bit before looking over.

_Within Tsukune's soul, the creature from before still had his sights on breaking free from his chains. Tugging and pulling hard. He roared out loudly as he tried to pull onto the chain again. Though, suddenly, the blue Reiatsu leaking from it had spread over and covered him up, wrapping over him like bandages as it soon covered his entire body, his cries being muffled._

Kurumu and Kiba had taken their bout to the skies as they had continuously clashed claw and talon. Whilst mid-air, Kurumu had known she had to come up with a strategy soon. She couldn't lose this. Not when her darling Tsukune has his sights on victory.

She swiftly had soared up higher for better distance. She needed a way to get an edge on him. Kiba was flying toward her fast. As she looked to him, she got an idea.

What she carried was for Tsukune, but.. She would have to make do. She took out one of the love potions in her side pouch, pouring it out toward Kiba. Who, in response, spun around quickly in order to make the wind he pulled in flight spread it away from him. Though, he couldn't help but take a moment to sniff it.

Kiba had crouched, still flapping his wings as he had been examining the smell of the potion in the air. He had grit his teeth as he felt heat at his cheeks from his intense blush. "This smell in the air.. It's.. Infatuating..!" He continued to sniff it, using wind to bring it closer.

Kurumu had blinked. Well, that was unexpected. He didn't look at her. Not even once. Usually guys affected by the love potion would instantly fall in love with her.. It had never occurred to her that a similar effect could happen to Tsukune! His gentle nature might just cancel it out..

She shook her head and glared toward Kiba. "Stop ruining my hopes, you bastard! Kurumu Kick!" She spun in the air, then swirled downward toward Kiba and kicked him on his head, causing the beak to crack before sending him downward toward the ground, the crash causing a thud and dust to gather.

Tamao had been using her sweat in order to combat against Aoba, who had been slashing through her water blades like butter as he dashed forward. As she began to become more and more panicked about her own safety as he was coming, she looked over to Tsukune. Her doubts were washed away by the look of determination in his eyes.

Tamao had soon been put on the defensive, dodging attacks from Aoba, who had kept the timing between attacks slim. Soon, Tamao had taken an opening to jump back a bit, giving them some distance as she had circled her hands, water forming from the moisture in the air as she had gathered it all between them as an orb.

"Water Slicer!" She then threw the orb outward as it split into several blades of water that were shaped like scythes had flown toward Aoba, who had charged toward them ready to try and slice through them. Although, as his claws connected with them, the water had exploded into smaller bladers and cut toward him. When they did, he flew back and tumbled a bit.

Though, before he could recover, the water that surrounded his body had expanded outward, forming a dome around him. "Water Lock." Tamao had smirked as she closed her fist, causing the giant orb that captured Aoba to seal and tighten. She had then looked toward Moka, who had been combating against Gin.

Moka had been narrowly dodging the speedy attacks that Gin threw her way. She hadn't been able to get a solid strike on him due to his speed being far too immense for her to get a proper read on his movements. Though, she knew she'd get him eventually. She always does.

"Hahaha! This is hella awesome!" Gin had gotten a shot in at Moka's side. "Even after transforming, you're still a hot as hell, babe!" Moka had quickly pushed herself back to dodge the next incoming attack.

Tsukune had taken notice of Moka's situation and grunted a bit. '_Damn it.. Moka's not in the best matchup here, Gin's speed is not something we should've put a power-type like Moka against._' Tsukune had then looked over to see Akaba, who was out of monster form, looking toward Gin.

"Boss.. It's up to you this time.. We underestimated 'em.." He dropped to the ground. Tsukune had breathed a bit heavily as he had turned to try and assist Moka, but had stopped. He had clutched at his chest and grunted in a bit of pain. Was this from using his power..? No. He didn't feel pain.. He felt..!

"You should probably just give it up now! Even without the Full Moon up, my victory would still be guaranteed!" Moka had struggled hopelessly to keep up with Gin's speed, who had her outmatched in Speed, and was slowly withering down her powerful defenses. "Just think. After defeating you, I'll train you and make you my woman!"

"Quit screwing with me!" Moka had finally had enough and struck for the first glimpse she could make of Gin, which was gone in a flash.

"The hell're you tryin' ta hit all the way over there?" Moka had turned with her eyes wide as she saw Gin sitting on the little entrance house into the school. "You'll have to try better than that to keep up, little missy." He blurred out again.

After a flurry of attacks had struck her from almost every side, she had finally saw an opening.

"After your crimes against the woman of this school, and your attempts at putting your filthy hands on me.." She saw his palm flying straight toward her and made her hand as quick as she could grasp his wrist, pulling him toward her and lifting her leg swiftly, causing her foot to clash with the side of Gin's canine face. "..you need to know your place!"

Gin had spun through the air in a loud cry before crashing into the ground hard, tumbling a bit until he hit the railing. It had seemed apparent to them that he had been knocked out. The three crows had all been taken down.

Tsukune had a smile on his face, despite this, he had clutched his chest tightly and had fallen to his knees, doubling over as he felt something pulsing within him. He could feel his blood boiling. His heart racing. His muscles expanding. His sanity slowly fading. What the hell was this feeling? He had never experienced it before. It was excruciating. Though at the same time, liberating.

Kurumu had run over to Tsukune as soon as she had saw him in a look of pain. "Tsukune darling, are you ok?" He had nodded, but she knew this wasn't true. She had soon hugged onto his arm as she tried to comfort him through whatever pain he was feeling, just until she could get him to the nurse.

Tamao had looked over and saw Kurumu with Tsukune. It infuriated her. Why the hell was she doing that?! They were all standing there, first of all. Second of all, she has no reason to be trying to get _that_ close to _her_ man! Every fiber of her being had told her to storm over there and beat the living shit out of Kurumu so she would understand that she won't be sharing.

Moka had begun to walk toward where Kurumu and Tsukune were. Kurumu was being immoral. This was not the place for that. That was all. She kept telling herself this as she made each step toward Kurumu. Though slowly, her thought pattern was changing to one she never carried before. Although, before she had the time to ponder over that, she felt a incredible power behind her and turned.

Gin, Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba had all been standing tall, glistening in auras of their respective colors as they returned to Monster Form. Kurumu and Tamao looked in complete shock and terror, it was hard enough to bring them down the first time!

"H-How?!" Kurumu shakily asked.

"You're asking how..? It's quite simple. My strength is far ahead of any of yours.. I am now one of the Legendary Thirteen Mazoku!" Gin smirked proudly as the other two had looked toward them.

"Yeah. Your strength wouldn't even be able to compare!" Akaba replied.

"Neither would yours, dummy." Kiba retorted, to which Akaba gave him a scowl.

"Please. This is not the time. We must finish them." Aoba said as he had outstretched his claw hands as they glistened in the moonlight.

Tsukune had tried to stand, but he felt the pulsing soon growing louder and faster as he had soon been at the same previous position. "Damn.. It.."

"Don't worry about it. Save your strength." Moka had turned toward her opponents. "You're obviously not in the condition to continue in this battle." She said coldly.

"Yeah, darling. I know you want to help, but.. You should probably help yourself first." Kurumu had kissed his cheek before standing up herself. "And if you can't, I'll nurse you back to health when I get back." She winked.

Tamao had only looked toward the opponent with a scowl. She was already pissed at Kurumu enough beforehand. But these opponents don't understand the meaning of stay down, and Kurumu just _kissed _and _winked at_ her man! This meant war.

Tsukune had looked down in dissatisfaction in himself. Why was he being defended by these girls all the time..? Why couldn't he fight for himself..? No. Why wouldn't he..? Why wouldn't he fight for his own. No. For their sakes!? Was he that so pathetic that he saw no importance in a task as such!? It didn't matter.. This time.. He will fight.

The three had soon stepped forward, the Three Crows all heading for them at once as they had clashed their combined monster power with that of the three girls. The combined red, blue, and yellow aura continuously colliding with the enlarged pink, purple, and cyan aura that had been at odds with it.

The three girls had taken a glance back at Tsukune. They all had different things in mind, but the same objective. They would have to beat these three and their boss before they could get Tsukune to safety. With that in mind, their aura pulsated and flushed over the Three Crows', causing them to be sent flying back into the air a bit, the three jumping forward and each unleashing an attack of their own to bring them down toward the ground.

Akaba had caught Moka's foot, causing her to look in shock as he spun in the air and threw her downward.

Kiba had easily swept past Kurumu's slash, grabbing her leg and throwing the shocked Succubus down the same direction.

As for Tamao, she had successfully hit Aoba again with her Water Slicer, a satisfied smirk on her face. Or so she thought. Aoba had slashed her from behind and spun kick her toward where the other two girls were thrown.

As they all had been flying into a center spot, Gin had blurred into that spot and sent a similar kick to Moka's toward them, causing them all to fly in front of Tsukune, all beaten down a size. Tsukune had looked to them with a look of surprise as he hadn't expected such a defeat.

"I tried to warn 'em, ya know.. I'm just too strong." Gin shrugged.

Tsukune looked toward Gin with a face that clearly matched his emotions. He was pissed. The pulsing and pounding within him gave him one order. Beat. His. Ass.

"Woah, woah. Let's calm down, ok? It's not like you'll do any better than those three did, and they caught my Three Crows off guard." He had a smirk on his face. "So why don't we just call it a day and say I won for today. I'll even let the girls off the hook this time."

"Eh!? But Boss!"

"You said we could get two of the girls!"

"You two are awfully selfish."

"Quiet." Gin waved his hand. "I was talking to Tsukune here." He saw that Tsukune was looking down toward the girls. "See? You're starting to understand that your only option is to-"

Next thing Gin knew, his face was smashed into the ground, a crater formed as his mouth was muzzled by Tsukune's hand. He looked into the eyes of the teen, them looking lifeless as they glew a bright palish yellow color.

"Boss!" The Three Crows had turned toward them, jumping toward Tsukune, who had left Gin on the ground. Tsukune had simply turned toward them as he had opened his mouth to speak a word, though it was so quiet that it could only be heard if you listened very closely.

".._Amazon_."

A purple light had flashed over, then red followed.

* * *

**_Chapter 4 | FIN_**

_**Paper Sale Rate.. [Perfect!] | Harem Count.. [3] | Tsukune's Blood Pressure.. [Optimal] | Soul Suppression.. [Breaking?]**_

* * *

_"Hoo. Okay, so of course. Akaba, Kiba, and Aoba are all based off of the Hokuto Three Crows. Though, I based Gin more off of how he actually is. Gin is a man who enjoys fighting, more than your average werewolf. He's a rare predator in search for the next fight. Although, after learning how to use a Camera, he's been taking a number of perverted pictures after his fights to award himself for a job well done. Though, he saw an interest in Tsukune after hearing rumors that he had beat up Saizou, which he comes to believe after their fight."  
"Also, no. There aren't any Stands in this. It's just abilities based on them, though some'll be a lot different. Also, I figured I had to bring Kakyoin because the man got little respect at the end of SC. And as for the thing at the end with Tsukune.. Let's just say it's a very long story."  
__\- Red_

_Monster__ Encyclopedia_  
_[Werewolf]  
__\- _A werewolf is a ferocious wild beast-like monster. Normally it is in human form, however, on moonlit nights, it transforms into a werewolf. The relationship between the werewolf and the moon has been known since the 16th Century, with its power increasing based on the strength of the moonlight.  
\- A beast of western origin. In exchange for its lack of a unique ability, its physical power towers above the rest. Especially in terms of agility, it is said that there is no equal. It possesses a deep connection to the moon, where its strength increases proportional to the intensity of moonlight.

_People to Remember  
_[_Ginei Morioka_]  
\- The pervy President of the Newspaper Club, who happens to be a werewolf, that was another one of the male students who had their eyes on Moka. As a werewolf, his powers reach its highest point when the full moon shines. Under a full moon, his power rivals vampires, the werewolf's natural enemy and his speed exceeds theirs. Despite his perverted tendencies, his favorite things to do is fight and take pictures of things he deems beautiful, taking nude pictures to award himself of his victories in combat.

[_Akaba_]  
\- One of the Newspaper Club's "Three Crows" that hold Ginei Morioka in the highest respects. Akaba is a delinquent right down to his appearance and personality. He is cruel and careless, not hesitating to attack a bystander, for example Moka and co. during Gin and Tsukune's fight, out of boredom. Akaba sees himself as superior to his comrades, barring his boss, who he deeply respect. Akaba, not unlike the rest of his team, is very petty and immature, even arguing over who would "take the other girls for themselves". Despite his negative traits, he and his fellow teammates still have a good heart and will sacrifice anything to defend their comrades, much like when he had taken the hit for the flying basins that had nearly hit Moka and Kurumu.

[_Aoba_]  
\- Aoba is the most level-headed of the Newspaper Club's Three Crows, and seemingly the most selfish, both by a small margin. He appears to get to the point of his missions quicker than the others, but still indulges in petty quarrels such as arguing over who would "take the other girls for themselves". Though, according to Gin, he is actually sensitive about others and will cry for complete strangers.

[_Kiba_]  
\- Kiba was the most childish of the Newspaper Club's Three Crows, speaking in a goofy manner and making whimsical observations. He was often seen squatting. Apparently, he also possessed a keen sense of smell.

[_Noriaki Kakyoin_]  
\- Still unknown what his true identity is, Noriaki Kakyoin seems to be trustable, as he had helped to clear Tsukune's name whilst the other girls were having doubts about his character. Though, it is quite clear that he is more than capable of using a camera, as he was able to capture shots that went by at nearly impossibly close timing.


	5. Human: Chapter 5

"Damn it all..!" Students came rushing in toward a board in the center of the Campus. This had carried the grades and rankings of all the students who had taken the Math Exam recently. It had been a large ocean of people, pushing and shoving to get to the board.

"Man.. I don't think I even wanna see it.."

"Shit, I failed!"

"Out of the way, man!" As Tsukune had been walking toward the leaderboard, he was shoved over throughout a moshpit of fellow students. He had then given up his attempt to trot forward and tumbled back, landing on his rear. Seeing the crowd clearing from the leaderboards to discuss each other's grades, Tsukune had gotten up and dusted himself off to look at his score.

Tsukune had rubbed his head. Even after all the studying he had done in attempts toward a higher grade, he ended up being ranked as 128th. Why did that bother him despite being within the top half? It set him as the average student in terms of mathematic ability.

He sighed as he looked around for those that he knew, he saw Kurumu at a lower number than him, though it wasn't too far behind. But.. What shocked him was that Moka was right up in 13th place. Besides the fact of him feeling quite inferior, he admired the fact that she was _very _intelligent, another one of the many qualities she seems to have.

"Wow, Moka.. You are incredible, Moka! I hope I'll be able to follow your example." Tsukune had rubbed the back of his head as he looked to Moka.

Moka had turned toward Tsukune with a blush. "Oh, stop, Tsukune! You're making me blush!" She lightly pushed on Tsukune's shoulder, which caused him to slide a little bit. Tsukune had nearly forgotten the gap in physical strength just between him and, what he guessed to be, the Outer Moka.

Watching the two close by had been a nervous Yukari, who had just arrived to the scene. From the list, it could be easily seen by all that her name was on the top spot. "..." She hadn't thought this far ahead. How was she going to approach them..?

"Congratulations, Yukari-san.. It looks like you've gotten the top spot in another subject.." From behind her, had stood a male who had clearly been twice her height easily. "Just as one would expect from the _girl genius_.. Even though you're just 11, I can tell you didn't jump to High School for nothing." He grinned, looking down at her with a smug face.

"You better get this lesson into your head good, though, Witch Girl." The two males that went to his side had similar grins, the crowd around them slowly making distance from them. "You'd better not get arrogant in any way. Because in my eyes, you're just a smart bug for me to smash one day. You get that?"

Yukari had slowly turned, knowing already what the male's presence meant. He had then took a hand from his pocket and took a feel at her cloak. "..hey, the hell's with your outfit, young lady?" He clicked his tongue. "I despise those who stick out, most definitely you." Yukari had tried to protest as she soon pulled away from him as he threw the coat off, causing her to fall.

"Hey, look.. It's the _girl genius_." Tsukune had heard someone say, turning to see the situation Yukari was in. "Looks like she's getting picked on by her class representative again.."

"Well.. Can you blame him? Look at the way she's dressing.. This is a high school."

"As your Class Representative.. Your damn existence is enough of a headache on its own!" He then kneeled down to her. "After all.. Your true form is a _Witch_, right..?" Yukari's eyes went wide. "Pretty damn nasty.. To think that we share a grade _and _class.."

Yukari had soon pulled the wand from behind her cloak, lifting it forward. As it flashed a bright pink, a pebble on the ground had suddenly flung from the earth and into the side of the Class Representative's head.

"Oof-!"

"Hahahah! You deserved that one, Tadashi!" Yukari smiled.

"The hell do you think you are?!" Tadashi soon lunged at her, causing her to widen her eyes a bit. Though, she had no time to respond as her view of him was overshadowed by another.

"That's enough." Tsukune had glared toward Tadashi, standing guard in front of Yukari. The male on the offensive had soon backed down, soon turning away as he had looked around to the spectators gathering.

"Woah, hey. Isn't that the kid that beat Kuyou?!"

"Yeah! Now he's defending the _girl genius_!"

"You think they have some kind of thing going on?"

He then grit his teeth. '_Damn it.. The crowd's too big.._' He then turned toward his associates. "We're leaving. Consider this a warning, Yukari!" The three had soon left the scene.

Tsukune had soon breathed a sigh of relief, turning toward the girl behind him. "Are you alright?"

Moka poked her head through the crowd to see what had transpired. What she saw had shocked her.

Tsukune's eyes were widened by a margin as he had been completely overtaken in the girl's embrace. Yukari had claimed the teen's lips for her own! Once they had parted, Yukari had tapped her chin with the wand. "Of course I am. Because the magic of love brought you to me!"

"WHAT?!" ..could be heard from both Tsukune and Moka.

* * *

**Rosario + Vampire: A Rising Soul  
****_Human: Chapter 5 | Is A Michievous Love About to Be Found? Yukari Sendou!_**

* * *

"Thanks a lot! You really saved me. My name's Yukari Sendou!" Yukari gave Tsukune a soft smile, which gave Moka a tick mark, but her own smile remained.

"S-So I heard that even though you're in the same grade as us.. You're only 11, right?" Moka struggled to keep her calm as she felt this girl was already too close to Tsukune as is.

"And you rank 1st among all of us." Tsukune chimed in. This girl was definitely someone he could learn something from. Though, Moka hadn't been the happiest about how friendly Tsukune is being with her. "You've gotta be really smart, Yukari. And your outfit's super cool, it reminds me of a TV show my cousin used to watch when we were kids." That comment made Yukari's face go red. '_Not to mention the one that Ise still watches even now..!_' He sweatdropped at the back of his mind.

"C-Cool..?! I-I wouldn't go as far as to say that.. Ehehe.." She looked down, her hat overshadowing her eyes. "I mean.. From what everyone's been saying.. How you beat Saizou.. I can't believe you're the one saying _I'm _cool.." She looked up into his eyes. "The truth is, Tsukune.." She had then jumped up from her seat towards Tsukune.

The shock on the older two's faces weren't able to compare to the face of happiness Yukari had. "I wuvvvvv you~!" Tsukune gulped as he had been tackled out of his chair into a tight hug.

"W-What do you mean you _love_ him?!" Moka had stood up from her chair. How could this girl claim something like that, yet she doesn't even know him like Moka did.

"Every time you've passed by me in the hallways, just meeting eyes with you was enough to make my heartbeat go crazy.. But, after you saved me from Tadashi earlier today.. I couldn't bear to hide these feelings any longer.." She hugged him tighter. "W-Would you please go out with me, Tsukune..? I-I mean, I know I'm a little young, but I promise I can make you happy.."

"Er.." Jesus. Tsukune had sheepishly laughed as he formulated his answer. If Ise found out about this, the man would literally cry in jealousy and/or shame. "I.. Guess as a friend.." Yukari soon beamed.

"Yay! That's good enough for me! I'm so happy~!"

Moka had gawked at the situation, a tick mark appearing over her sweatdrop, popping it like a balloon.

* * *

"Tsukune." Moka had twitched her brow as she had been walking with the one she had been referring to, Kurumu, and Tamao, the latters carrying the same expression as her due to a new addition..

"Why is Yukari-chan attached to you like that..?" She asked, seeming to restrain herself by a margin.

"U-Um.. I don't really know.." He had sweatdropped as he looked down to see that Yukari had him in an embrace still. This wasn't really looking good for him, rumors were going around everywhere about him being in a relationship with Yukari, who he hadn't met until that morning.

* * *

_"What do you mean _magic of love_?" Moka stepped out of the crowd, glaring toward Yukari._

_"I mean, that Tsukune and I were tied together by the red string of fate itself." Yukari had rubbed the confused Tsukune's chest._

_"Oh wow.. I didn't know that someone like Tsukune would be into that.."_

_"He's usually hanging around Moka all the time, so I would've surely thought.."_

_"Maybe that's why he hasn't made any moves on her."_

_'_Maybe the reason why I hadn't made any moves on her was that I could accidentally pull off her Rosario and meet my demise to the other Moka's foot!_' Tsukune groaned, knowing what the spectators were implying._

* * *

"Well, anyway! It doesn't matter! You should get away from my darling right now!" Kurumu had ran forward and grasped onto Tsukune's other arm, glaring daggers at the younger girl on the opposing side.

"In your dreams!" Yukari stuck her tongue out at Kurumu, pulling her wand from her cloak and pointing it toward Kurumu, pulling on Tsukune all in the motion.

Kurumu had pulled back as well, while a basin simultaneously fell toward her, resulting in Tsukune's head taking the force of the blow. The two had both made attempts to catch him as he fell, resulting in the three of them all falling. Moka looking to the scene with a hand over her mouth, while Tamao gained a tick mark.

"Are you two done? Tsukune's not some plaything, ya know!" Tamao had helped the dizzy Tsukune up, who had soon rubbed his head.

"Plaything..? Hah." Yukari stood up, grasping her wand. "I know all about the three of you.." The three girls had all looked to Yukari, who looked up with a smirk.

"Ichinose Tamao.. A mermaid.. Which _would _make you a threat to Moka, but you're weaker outside of bodies of water. But. That doesn't change the fact that you would require Life Energy in order to prevent your body from aging.. Which would make you a danger to Tsukune." Tamao looked toward her with a glare.

"As if I would put by beloved's life in danger like that."

"Kurumu Kurono.. You're kind is known by everyone. The Succubus are creatures that are known to abuse the hearts of men to pleasure themselves. Your powers are what could turn my precious Tsukune into your slave forever!" She pointed her wand at Kurumu accusingly.

"No! I don't want that for Tsukune!"

"And you.." She turned toward Moka, who stepped back a bit as she could feel the aura growing around the child. "Vampires like you.. Drain not only the life force of creatures, but the blood of those beings right along with them.. And from what I can guess, you've become hooked to Tsukune's blood. You draining his blood so much could cause him health problems!"

Tsukune had chuckled as he raised a hand, his body slightly wrinkled from her sucking his blood this morning. "Ehehe.. That's ok, Yukari-chan.." Yukari had panicked at the sight of Tsukune's current state.

"No! I won't allow it! The three of you are the most dangerous things for Tsukune to be around!" She slammed her wand downward, a magic circle appearing underneath her feet. It's pink light soon flashed over Yukari as a bright aura. "Don't worry, Tsukune, I'll save you!" Cleaning supplies had sprung out of the janiter's closets, flying toward the three girls who had all been caught off guard, being struck by them.

Tsukune had tried to go help them, but hit in the stomach by a bucket, it pushing him toward the direction Yukari ran off to.

* * *

"Sendou.. Yukari?" Gin had rubbed the back of his head, looking toward Moka. The latter had nodded.

"Yes.. She's the Number 1 freshman student." Moka sighed.

"Oh, you mean the 11 year old? Well, I guess there is a reason why she's in high school at her age.." Gin set his camera down as he had taken a seat.

"Well, we have to do club activities, but thanks to Yukari-chan, Tsukune's not able to come to any of the meetings anymore.." Moka looked down. On the other hand, Gin had a smirk. '_I see.. Thanks to this Yukari girl, I can spend more time with Moka!_'

"Even so, a wolf can't help but hear the rumors that go on around campus about the girl.." Gin slowly scooted closer to Moka. "She's called a girl genius, but it doesn't change that she's still a selfish, little kid. I hear she's always playing pranks on her classmates, and is hated by everyone.."

"Really..?"

"Yep." Out the window of the club room, Yukari had sat there with her hand over her hat. She had then pulled an item from a magical circle next to her, revealing a voodoo doll. "I'll make sure to end the closeness between Tsukune and Moka for good! I'll use the power of my _Magical Item Warawara-kun_!" On the doll's leg, it had a name tag that spelled out _Ginei_.

"Here we go!"

Suddenly, Gin's hand had landed on Moka's shoulder, the owner of the hand looking at it with shock. '_U-Um.. That's not exactly what I was aiming for, yet.._' His other hand had soon cupped the bottom of her breast, which had caused the vampire girl to yelp.

"G-Gin! Stop!"

"I'm trying, but I literally have no control of my hands right now!"

He soon pushed her out of her chair, the girl looking up to him with a face of shock, which had paralleled his own. '_I know the kind of person I am, but.. This is going too far, body!_' Gin shook his head, trying to pull himself away with all his might.

"Come.. On..!"

"What's going on here?" The two had both stopped as they looked to see Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari outside the door. Yukari holding onto Tsukune's waist with a peace sign held up and a smug grin.

"T-Tsukune..! It's not what it looks like!" They had both said at the same time. Moka looking to Gin and then giving him a powerful smack, causing him to roll off of her in pain.

* * *

"ARGH! That girl's _gotta _go! She just ruined what could have been a perfect moment between me and Moka, damn it!" Gin had sat in his chair with a towel on his face. Aoba standing next to him with his hands in his pockets.

"I think you're being a little too nice to her, Tsukune." Kurumu crossed her arms.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tsukune had looked to them with a brow raised, sitting in his own chair, while Yukari, sitting next to him, simply continued to nuzzle against Tsukune's shoulder.

"You're enabling her to do the things she's doing. It's not good for her, Tsukune." Moka had added, which Kurumu had nodded.

"You've gotta be straight with her, Tsukune. She's starting to become a bother." Kurumu had stood up.

"I-I mean.. I guess you're right." Tsukune looked to Yukari, who had been looking down.

'_I-I'm being a bother.. To Tsukune too..?_' She had looked to him.

"Listen. I know you don't want to seem mean to her or anything like that. But if you let her only hang out with you, than she'll start to lose any other friends she may have and end up totally alone, don't you think?" Kurumu pressed.

"..." Tsukune hadn't responded.

"It's fine." Everyone in the room had looked to Yukari. "After all.. I'm a genius.. I wouldn't want to be friends with anyone who isn't at the same speed as me."

"Yukari-chan.." Tsukune looked to her.

"Besides.. I've always.. Been on my own.." Hearing that had caused Kurumu to drop her arms, starting to feel bad for her.

That changed when a golden basin slammed down on her head.

"Hahahahah! Gotcha!" Yukari got up and hopped toward the door.

"You little..!" Kurumu had been about to chase her, but Moka had stepped in front of her.

"Wait, Kurumu.. It's not good for you to get mad at her!"

"I can get mad at whoever I want to!" Kurumu had gotten on the defensive. "Plus, it's Tsukune who needs to leave her alone!"

"Wha-? Why me..?!"

* * *

Yukari had been running away from the Club room, looking down as her hat overshadowed her eyes.

'_"She may be just a kid.. But she's so damn bratty! Why the hell do we gotta be in the same class as_ _her?!"_' Yukari had clenched her eyes shut as tears began to form as the image of her classmate's disgusted faces appeared on her mind. '_"And that damn Magical Girl outfit she keeps wearing.. What is she, trying to be cute?! Hah. Witches aren't even really monsters, are they? I'm pretty sure they're closer to being human. So you don't even have the right to be at this academy! Get outta here!"_'

"I don't mind it.." She opened her eye, the tears blowing away in the wind. "..being alone.."

She had then bumped into someone, rubbing her temple. "H-Hey, dummy! You should watch where you're going!"

"Huh? _I _should watch where I'm going? You bumped into me, dumbass. Hmph. Yukari. You are a damn shame to this Academy.." Wanibuchi Tadashi had looked down toward her with his hands in his pockets, a devilish grin on his face.

"C-Class Representative..?!" Yukari had backed away slightly.

"You remember how you disgraced me in front of all those students the other day?!" He leaned down to her, his tongue becoming more reptilian as his skin became scaly. "I think it's about time I paid you back!"

* * *

"Jeez.. Why're you so fixated on taking Yukari's side, Tsukune?!" Kurumu questioned with crossed arms.

"It's because-"

"She's only caused trouble for us since she's started hanging out with you. Not to mention, she's been keeping you from making it to club meetings lately. You shouldn't encourage her like that by staying with her all the time." Kurumu added.

"Tsukune's not trying to encourage her.." Moka had turned toward Kurumu, who had looked to the former with a brow raised. "Don't you see? Tsukune understands how Yukari feels, and that's why he's trying to be her friend as best he can.. I know how she feels too.. Before Tsukune, I didn't have any friends at all.. I was always looked at differently because I'm a Vampire.. Even now.." She looked down, then to Tsukune.

"Please, Tsukune. Go help Yukari.. I'm sure she's in a bad place right now.. But I know you'll get her out." Tsukune nodded. He felt like he needed to check on her anyway. With that, he was off.

Kurumu had taken a breath and sighed. "Are you sure that was a good idea..? Yukari's got a lot of people who will probably take a chance at her if they see she's alone."

"I know Tsukune will help her. And if it does get to that.. I'll go, too." Moka looked to Kurumu with a determined face. The latter had closed her eyes and smirked.

"I guess that is why I declared you my rival for Tsukune.." She looked to the sky. "I'll believe in Tsukune too, then.."

* * *

"Kya!" Yukari had been sent flying into a tree, hitting it hard as she had fallen down, groaning in pain as she tried to stand.

"Disgusting.. You witches.. Are the nastiest things I've ever seen in my damn life!" Standing before her, had been the three males from this morning, though they had changed into their true forms, a trio of Lizardmen. "I hope that you understand that this Academy just doesn't have any reason to have you in it.."

"I'll personally get _RID _of you!" He jumped forward and had thrown a claw out toward the fearful Yukari, who had brought up her wand in defense.

Unfortunately, it snapped in Tadashi's mouth, who had continued to wolf it down. "Huh.. It's definitely not the taste my dad described a wand would have.." He looked to his companions. "What exactly are we gonna do with her now..?"

"Let's eat her!" One said.

"Yeah! The fog's pretty thick today, so nobody's gonna notice!"

"O-oh no.. My wand..!" Yukari had watched in peril. '_Without my wand.. I can't cast any magic..!_' She backed away against the tree as Tadashi had soon looked toward her.

"Huh. Good idea." He had jumped forward. "I'M GONNA GOBBLE YOU UP!"

Yukari had closed her eyes and turned away as she screamed in fear.

"Wha-?!" She heard from Tadashi.

Yukari opened her eyes to see that Tamao had stood in front of her, raising her hand as bits of the fog had gathered and formed spears, which she had thrown out her hand to conduct them to fly toward the trio, causing them to jump back.

"Y-You're.. Ichinose Tamao..!" Yukari exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah. I know I am." She flipped her hair.

"You should run while you still can, Ichinose-san! O-Or you'll be eaten!" Yukari pleaded. "Please! Just forget about me and run!"

"Stop acting so tough, damn it. It's really starting to piss me off." Tamao placed a hand on her shoulder, which had caused Yukari to look to her.

"Why are you helping me?"

Tamao turned toward Yukari with a smile. "Listen. You made pretty good points back there about us in regards to Tsukune's safety. I can tell you did your research on us and kept note of what things about us would endanger Tsukune. As much as I don't like to say it, for my beloved's sake, someone like you needs to be around him."

"But.. What if they don't want me..?"

"So what if they don't want you? I used to be on the same boat as you. I didn't have any friends during my freshman year. Everyone would call me names and pick on me.. And one day, I fell for some guy, too.. He was a jerk, he only dated me for my looks and my abilities.. And when I broke up with him, it only caused me to have more enemies.. So I know what it feels like to have the entire school against you. But I made friends still.. I made sure to be with the person that will accept me.. And I know he'll accept you, too."

"..jesus christ. Now a senior is going to encourage that bitch? God damn it.." Tadashi had groaned as he slashed through the blades of fog with his claws. "I came here to do one thing, and that's get rid of Sendou. If I have to get rid of someone else to do that, then I'll do it with glee!" He jumped toward her.

Though, as his claws nearly connected with Tamao's face, a barrier of fog had blocked the attack.

"I don't think I was finished lecturing Sendou." She had flicked the barrier, it bending outward to knock Tadashi back, who tumbled back toward his comrades.

"Damn it all..!" The two behind Tadashi had jumped toward Tamao, who had swiped her hand to have the fog form a wider ranged barrier, then she jumped back and then forward again, the fog shield pushing forward and bouncing them back.

They had then backflipped whilst midair, landing next to Tadashi, who simply smirked. "She wants to fight with fog.. So we will.." The three had soon backed away, disappearing into the fog.

Tamao had been thrown her arm out, the fog in front of her scattering as blades all around her front, but she had soon been slashed from the back, and side, causing her shirt to tear to reveal the damaged back strap of her bra. "Urgh..!" She had quickly turned, kicking toward the shadow that had blurred off before she could land a hit. Soon, two more had blurred toward her back, but Yukari had jumped forward and headbutted one into another, causing them both to stumble and fall as Yukari rubbed her head.

"Ow.. That hurt more than I thought it would..!" Yukari winced, but Tamao had looked to her with a face that shows she had just come up with an idea.

"Yukari. Witches are able to see other monsters through the fog via their yoki, right?" Tamao had questioned, to which Yukari nodded.

"Well. How about you tell me let me know where they're coming from so I can take them out?" She continued while narrowly dodging an attack. "That might work!" Yukari had stood up as she had then looked around.

"U-um.. There's one on the right, and another coming from above!" Tamao had nodded, rotating her hands as she had soon thrown them out again, causing the fog to repel and blow them back, but she had soon reigned in her hands, causing the water to come directly from the fog and pull them toward her. As they came, she had punched them both back.

"Woah..!" Yukari watched with sparkles in her eyes. But she hadn't been paying attention as Tadashi had jumped behind her.

"DIE, YUKARIIII!" He threw his claw toward her, Tamao trying to turn toward her, but it was too late.

* * *

Akaba had been walking around with his hands in his pockets, looking to the sky. He had a sash wrapped over his right shoulder, covering a wound he had gotten from the fight he had with Tsukune and the girls the other day. He had then stopped as he saw Moka walking by.

"Oh. Yo, Akashiya!" He raised a hand as he walked over to her, who had soon backed up a bit.

"O-Oh, uh, hey! Gin said that we're cool now, ok? So, I'm not going to attack you or anything like that!" Akaba had waved his hand in protest. This had soon caused Moka to relax a little.

"What is it, Akaba?" She asked. To which he then cleared his throat.

"I've gotta ask. What makes you guys so attached to that Tsukune guy?" Akaba had asked. "I mean. He's a lot of a clutz. He also seems very pacifistic, and even when he beat Gin, it was a pretty close match."

"Why are we so close to Tsukune..?" She tapped her chin.

"Well.. I think it's because.. He's just so reliable." Akaba raised a brow. "No one has ever asked him to help us out the ways he has. He's just done those things for us on his own. He's even risked his life for me and Kurumu's sakes." Moka had smiled. "He was also the first person to ever acknowledge me as more than just some powerful vampire. He recognized me as an actual girl, and he actually cares about how I feel on things. He's always been someone who cares about those around him, and Tsukune never lets us get hurt. Even when we doubt him sometimes, he always comes through in the end and that's just why all of us feel like he's someone special. He's so sweet and he's a really great guy."

* * *

Tsukune had been standing in front of Yukari, hand clasped tightly around Tadashi's wrist as he had breathed heavily. "I.. Made it.."

_Tsukune had been running around the campus. "Damn it, Yukari.. Where are you?!" He could do this a lot faster if he just used his power. Knowing this was a solution, he looked around to see if any teachers were nearby. _

_None. Good. He had closed his eyes and attempted to use his power, but.. Nothing happened. He had then looked to his hands. "What's going o-" He then realized that the Life Bringer was.. Shattered._

_He had gone to reach for it, but he was soon overcast by a purple light._

_When he had came to, he found himself in his mindscape again. Except.. He had been standing in front of a cracked gate. Standing inside had been an individual with shattered chains wrapped around their arms and legs. "Who are you..?"_

_"_**_Hmm.. So you don't remember.._**_" The being had stood in the dark corner, but what Tsukune could see was the mask on the side of his face. "**Well.. Anyway.. I've brought you here to tell you that I've grown tired of you sapping away **_**my _power to help you achieve your goals.._**_" He said, to which Tsukune had raised a brow._

_"What do you mean by sapping away your power..?"_

_"__**You'll know soon enough. Later.**__" He had widened his eyes as a black aura with purple edges had knocked Tsukune back._

Tsukune had looked toward Tadashi with a stern look, arching his fist back and punching him right in the jaw, his fist letting off a bit of a blue light as he sent him flying into a tree. As he brought his arm up a bit, it revealed that the Life Bringer was no longer on his wrist.

"Thank you.." Yukari said with her head down.

Tsukune had nodded. "Yeah, no prob.."

"Hey, Tsukune?"

"What is it, Yukari..?" Tsukune had sat down on the ground, out of breath.

"Do you accept me.. As a friend, I mean..?"

"What are you talking about..?" Yukari closed her eyes tightly, braced for rejection.

"Of course we're friends." Tsukune had scratched the back of his head. "I said that from the start, didn't I? And you're so smart, too. Why wouldn't I want to have the smartest kid in school as a friend. That sounds awesome! I'm sure everyone else would agree!" He chuckled a bit.

Yukari had teared up and hugged Tsukune tightly. She had been crying into his back as he looked back to Tamao, smiling. "Thank you for helping her.."

Tamao had blushed. There was that smile again. If he kept doing that, she was going to go crazy. "Yeah.. No problem." She smiled back.

* * *

Kakyoin had been standing on the roof, looking outward toward the moon with his hands in his pockets.

"I see.. So you were here.." Kotaro had stood behind him, hands also in his pockets. Kakyoin turning toward him. "What is it you want?" He asked.

"I'm here to ask you a question.." Kotaro looked to him. "Why did you defend Tsukune Aono?" Kakyoin looked back toward him. "Because he is something special. I predict that he will be the one who will save us from an unprecedented peril." Kotaro had raised a brow.

"Will you still believe that after I tell you what's inside of him?" It was Kakyoin's turn to raise a brow.

* * *

_Inside Tsukune's mindscape. The male with the mask on the side of his face had been standing at the corner. He looked to his hands as he clenched them, a black aura with purple edges surrounding them._

_He then smirked._

* * *

**_Chapter 5 | FIN_**

_**Paper Sale Rate.. [Perfect!] | Harem Count.. [4] | Tsukune's Math Ranking.. [128]**_

* * *

_"I'm not going to lie to you. Everybody enjoys a good love triangle. I just found Yukari's to be.. Kind of.. Flat. No pun intended. Also, I know that the fight scene was kinda short this time around. This was mostly because well, one, the lizardmen trio were pathetically weak, like Tsukune coulda beat em as a human if he wasn't so scared back then in the original series, and two, I wanted to actually present a chapter of this that doesn't focus on Tsukune being a fighter.. But actually focusing on character's other than Tsukune in this one. Which is why I have the fight itself being where Tamao and Yukari face off against Tadashi and his lackeys.__"  
"I felt that there was no point of Yukari childishly admiring Moka, seeing as she had been presented with no proof, except her phsyical form, of Moka's greatness. In my writer's sense, that makes me feel that Yukari should in someway feel superior to her. Seeing as she is smarter, younger, and has more developmental potential. Also, her relationship with Tamao would be more of the mentor-student kind of thing. She comes to respect Tamao a lot because she offered her a place in the group, and because, well, she saved her life. Although, it doesn't change that they're both rivals for Tsukune's affection. It's just more friendly between the two."  
__"No. Don't say anything about Koichi. Yukari. Is not. Koichi. Developmental potential may be the same. But not the characters. So please. Calm yourself."  
__\- Red_

_Monster__ Encyclopedia_  
_[Witch]  
\- _Known since ancient times, Witches are a race on the boundary of between human and yokai. They live in harmony with nature deep within the woods, far from human habitation. It is said that they have the power to use magic by harnessing the power of nature.  
\- Witches have the most unpredictable abilities in the series. They can uses their wands to create a large variety of objects and weapons (which require magical attributes in order to use magic), Yukari uses Iron Tarot cards, but their weapon of choice may be the voodoo doll.

_People to Remember  
_[_Yukari Sendou_]  
\- Yukari tends to have a playful personality. Seeing as she started high school when she was eleven, this is not much of a surprise. She is very cheerful and optimistic about most things. When she initially went to school, the other students were ruthlessly prejudiced against her, making her feel insecure and causing her to lash back at them with pranks.


End file.
